


RWBYS: Volume 1 part 1: His memory His legacy.

by StorysOmin



Category: RWBY
Genre: A few characters are the opposite gender not all of them, Alternate story and lore, Blood, Brotherhood, Character Development, Childhood Trauma, Drama, Dreams, F/M, Fight Scenes, Friendship, Future OC’s added on future works, Mystery, New Canon RWBY characters added later on, Original Characters - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Potential betrayals, Romance, Sexual Relationships, Sisterhood, Spiritual character connections, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorysOmin/pseuds/StorysOmin
Summary: Human and Faunus Kinds goal was to destroy the Grimm ounce and for all, 15 years ago they nearly made that dream a reality with the discovery of 88 Human and Faunus prodigy students whose Semblances where so powerful that no one can comprehend them, they excelled in everything at the young of 14. The first 44 students generation was called Generation: Red branch, the second 44 generation students was called Generation: Roundtable.Two of the prodigy students were close brothers and became Remnants brotherly saints after saving it from an unknown epidemic, the Youngest Sapphire Yeager was the weakest and had no Semblance but still a powerful huntsmen at the young of 12. he was remnants white and blue knight in shining Armour, the Oldest Yin Chu Lann was the strongest Prodigy in Generation: Red Branch. Yin was said to have multiple semblances. But after graduation they both vanished from the face of Remnant. To this day not even Remnants finest Huntsmen and Huntresses could find them. And they were declared dead a statue was built to them in Beacon to honor there memory and glory. Soon all of the prodigies vanished as well. 4 years have past...
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/ Fafnir Norse, Cinder Fall/ Sapphire Yeager, Emerald Sustria/ Sapphire Yeager, Eve Taurus/ Fafnir Norse, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Neopolitan/ Yin Chu Lann, Ruby Rose/ Sapphire Yeager, Winter Schnee/ Yin Chu Lann, Yang Xiao Long/ Yin Chu Lann, Yin Chu Lann/ Mercury Black
Comments: 1
Collections: RWBY





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there names StorysOmin, I’m not exactly a fan of RWBY, but I did watch the first 2 volumes and stopped watching it from there on out, it was mostly because of Monty’s death but also I just felt like the show was missing something from the very beginning and I’m not quit sure what was missing to make me stop watching it, the show itself was ground breaking when it first came out, great animations, great fight scenes, interesting and colorful characters, but there was just something missing that made me stop watching it. Anyway I sometimes keep tabs on the newer volumes and learned about the newer characters just a bit by just looking at them, some information about how the newer characters act and fight would be greatly appreciated, I first want to learn more about Winter, Whitney, Wiesses dad and Salem because they play important roles later on for the story. I would also like say that this would be my first time making a fan fiction/story, well not exactly making a story all the original characters are form my comic book series that I will make one day and it’s called Colored Fable, the comics have three different versions with there own original plots, Sapphire is the main character of Colored Fable: Prince of Dawn, Yin is the Main character of Colored Fable: Prince of and Savor of Dusk, and another character Alucard is the main character of Colored Fable: The war of the Heirs and Incarnates! Disclaimer: RWBY DOES NOT BELONG TO ME IT BELONGS TO ROSTER TEETH. Now please enjoy!

*A heavily armored coach makes its way through heavy Rain, everyone accept the driver is fast asleep, one of the passengers is dressed in a black and Red outfit and wears her signature red cloak, her name is Ruby Rose, she’s holding her traveling bag tightly in her arms, in is her three lunches for the trip, a bag of cookies and extra cloths, theres also one more thing in her bag that she treasures more then even her trusty scythe it’s the only thing left of “him”... Her very first best friend... The armored coach hits a bump in the road and it wakes her up*  
Ruby: HUH!? What!? *Looks around cartoonishly then Sighs* 

Yang: *Sitting next to her and wakes up then Yawns* Jeez Sis quite down, people are sleeping here.

Ruby: You seriously didn’t feel that bump Yang?

Yang: Most have been a small bump cause I didn’t feel anything. What time is it anyway?

Ruby: *Brings out my phone* Late at night.

Yang: Seriously? We’re barely even there yet? Great... You ok? You haven’t been having those nightmares about “you know who” right?

Ruby: No, I’m fine sis don’t worry about me.

Yang: What happened back then wasn’t your fault Alright? Nobody had control of that situation not Qrow not Him. And it sure as heck wasn’t His fault either. 

Ruby: But he still blamed him self Yang... *Looks down and frowns*

Yang: *Sighs* Hey hows the Rose doing? Looking at it always cheered you up!

Ruby: *Thinking about him then smiles a little* Not sure let’s have a Looksie... *Unzips my bag*  
Pajamas, Cookies, Tooth brush and toothpaste, cookies, Extra phone Incase of emergency’s, more cookies, got it! *Brings out a slightly glowing Blue Rose in a small glass bowl filled with water he game the blue rose when he went away* It’s doing fine at least...

Yang: Still don’t get how he made it glow like this.

Ruby: He said he used a magic spell, probably dust? When ever he’s close by it glows brighter then this, and when it starts to really light up that when I know he’s really close. Remember the time when all three of us played hide seek back then!?

Yang: Yeah, you basically used that rose to cheat when you couldn’t find him! 

Ruby: *Giggles quietly with her* 

Yang: Feel a little better now?

Ruby: Just a bit yeah.

Yang: *Smiles* Good let’s go back to sleep ok? Well find him alright sis?

Ruby: *Smiles Back* I know we will. Thanks big sis.

Yang: *Yawns* Don’t mention it. *Then goes back sleep*

Ruby: *Goes back to sleep*

Yang: *Starts to snore loudly* 

Ruby: (How can all these people sleep like this!?) *Grabs my strawberry theme ear muffs puts them on and zips my bag up while holding the rose in my hands* (Miss you... So much...) *Goes to sleep while holding it*

*DREAM SEQUENCE*

Ruby: *I open my eyes, and I’m in in-between a black red Forrest and blue white forrest it’s where Me and Yang first met him I look at the forest and glows brighter with Blue and white light I shield my eyes with my hand, the light then engulfed my entire body, when I opened my eyes I felt like I got shorter, and someone was holding my hand gently, I looked up to see who was holding my and saw Uncle Qrow!?* Qrow!? *I noticed my voice changed to* 

Qrow: Ya kid?

Ruby: Why am I shorter than usual!?

Qrow: Your twelve years old kid, your heights fine. Pretty normal if you ask me.

14 year old Yang: *Holding Qrows other hand* Yeah sis, something wrong?

Ruby: (I’m in some sort of dream? Wait this bridge!?) Qrow is this!?

Qrow: The duality Bridge, Remnants most famous site and the most colorful *The bridge is in between two mountains, one is covered in Black and Red Forest, the other is covered by blue and white forest, Blue and red rose petals float gently down on the bridge, the two wildernesses of opposite color glowed brightly in the night sky*

Ruby: It’s just as pretty as I remembered it...

Qrow: Let’s take a picture together and show this off to your dad K!

14 year old Yang: Come on sis get in!

Ruby: Coming? (This is exactly how I remembered it) *Gets In the photo frame*

Qrow: Say “Eat it old man!”

Ruby And 14 year old Yang: “Eat it old man!”

Qrow: *Takes the picture* I’ll send it right away

14 year old Yang: Wait what did we just say?

Ruby: (The blue rose where was it again?) *Walks off and sees the blue rose on the Red and black mountain, it’s close to the edge of the rail* Found you! *Goes under the safety rail, grabs the rail with my hand while trying to grab the blue rose on my other hand* 

Qrow: Alright then let’s keep going guys. *Turns around to Ruby but she isn’t there* Ruby?

Ruby: Come on! *Some of my fingers slowly let go of the rail*

Qrow: Ruby? We’re ya red head!?

Ruby: *Almost all of my fingers are letting go of the rail*

14 year old Yang: This isn’t funny sis Come out!

Ruby: *Grabs the Blue rose* Yes! *But I noticed I lost my grip on the rail*

Qrow: Ruby!? *Finally spots her* 

Qrow and 14 year old Yang: RUBY!!!!!!

Ruby: *Looks back at them and sees I let go of the rail I screamed as I fall*

???: *A boy with bright blue hair ran past Qrow and jumps over the bridge railing to save Ruby. Massive boulders were blocking his path to her, he landed on one of them perfectly. Waited for the boulder to flip upside down then jumped off it so hard and fast that he shattered it and the rest of the boulders that were behind it to tiny pieces. He descends faster and faster down to the girl making a trail of bright blue roses with his bright blue cape. He finally got close to the girl, grabbed her then he made his Gun blade and shield appear out of nowhere, he combined his Gun blade and shield together to spins it and it becomes a massive white and blue scythe he stabs his scythe into the mountain slowing there decent until they reached the bottom of the mountain safely* That. Was. Close! Phew!!!

Ruby: (That voice...) *I looked up and saw “him”! And tears began to form in my eyes*

???: Your not hurt are you!? Good your don’t have any bruises. Your safe now ok? Emergency response team will be here any moment.

Ruby: Sa-! 

???: It’s perfectly ok for you to cry Alright? Just take a moment and breathe in and out when you can.

Ruby: Sapphire!!! *I hugged him and began to cry* (It’s you! It’s really you!)

Sapphire: *My eyes open up a bit in shock, but I hugged her back* There there let it all out. I totally wont mind if you get my jacket wet those justifiable tears of yours!

*Moments later*

Qrow: *Finally lands at the bottom of the mountain with Yang in My arms* Ruby! *Sees Ruby hugging a kid With light blue hair. He’s wearing white pants and a white and blue jacket with a blue hoody attached to his jacket is a sky blue cape, he’s also white Armour covering most parts of his cloths, believe it or not he’s paler then Ruby. Wait a minute... of all the people to save Summers daughter life it just had to be HER own son* Sapphire Yeager

Sapphire: Hey people I don’t know, you most be this Ruby girls family. Not that I don’t mind but can you get her off me ounce she’s done crying?

Ruby: I DONT WANNA LET GO!!! *Cries even more*

Sapphire: Alright alrighty, feel free to use me as your personal tissue I’ll be here all day trying desperately to heal you with laughter. Yeager Corp brings to you jacket tissue, jacket tissue when you don’t have time to look for an actual tissue when your crying eyes out or have a really stuffy nose. *Starts to speak quickly* Yaeger corp isn't a actual clothing company, go figure with all the 5s in this phone number that’s currently on the screen in front of my. Adorable damsel in distress not included with purchase.

Ruby: YOUR JUST AS FUNNY AS I REMEMBER YOU TO BE!!!

Qrow: (Like mother like son...)

*Yang: Later*

Ruby: *Still crying on Sapphires shoulder*

*Qrow: MUCH later*

Ruby: I THOUGHT I WAS NEVER GONNA SEE YOU AGIAN!!!

*Sapphire: UGH*

Qrow: It’s been a whole hour now Red are you down!?

Ruby: *Lets go of him but I’m still crying a little*  
Yeah but I’m still a little emotional.

14 year old Yang: Your a little emotional!? I for one am completely emotional! I thought I was gonna lose you sis!!! *Hugs my sister*

Ruby: Im sorry Yang... *Hugs her back*

Qrow: What the hell where you thinking going over the railing like that!?

Ruby: I was trying to get this blue rose...

Qrow: It’s a nice rose kid, but if you ask me your life is worth way more then this thing. Don’t do that again got it?

Ruby: Yes.

Qrow: *Looks back at the Sapphire, who’s tinkering with his weapons* (Jeez The family resemblance is just uncanny, he even has bright red eyes just like his mom) Thanks for saving my niece here kid.

Sapphire: *Finished my weapons maintenance, so I make my gun blade an shield disappear in a flash* Not a problem. Sir?

Qrow: Just call me Qrow. No formalities Alright.

Sapphire: Qrow Ok then. Should I escort you all to the other end of the bridge just to make sure this doesn’t happen again? If not then I’ll be on my way.

Qrow: Why not? You can keep us company you saved my niece after all and she seems pretty attached to you.

Sapphire: Ok got it. Guess your stuck with me for little while longer! Your name is?

14 year old Yang: The names Yang I’m this little sneaks older sister!

Sapphire: Yang cool to meet you! And your Ruby? Make sure to tell us if your feeling faint ok?

Ruby: D-Dont worry I’m fine. Hey you aren’t curious why we know your name?

Sapphire: Not even remotely I’m pretty famous around Remnant along with my older brother. So it makes sense that you know my name at least. 

14 year old Yang: How can you be famous your barely that much older than me or Ruby for all I can tell. What are you famous for?

Sapphire: That’s a secret that the two of you should solve on your.

*We got back up to the duality bridge, and reached the other end of it while talking along the way*

Sapphire: Well we’re here, it’s been a bash Ruby, Yang.

Ruby: If you want you can come stay at our apartment that we’re staying for the month?

Sapphire: That’s awfully kind of you, but shouldn't Qrow make the decision? He is your guardian after all.

Qrow: It’s fine you can come over as much as you like.

Sapphire: Cool give me your number Qrow I’ll Holler when I’m stoping by. *Brings out my phone*

Qrow: There ya go. Say bye for now you two.

14 year old Yang: Don't be a stranger!

Ruby: Thanks for the save Sapphire, take care.

Sapphire: Don’t mention it. *Walks off, my cape begins to glow and flow with light blue roses, it then gets longer and widens out* Stay safe out there! *I then take of in to the sky’s in a streak of blue roses*

Ruby and Yang: WOW... He... He can fly!?

Qrow: *Whistles* (Thats some kid of yours... Primavera...) Wow indeed... 

Yang: Qrow is he some kind of huntsmen? He’s basically just as old as me and Ruby how’s that possible?

Qrow: He's definitely a huntsmen, I’ll tell you two more later. Let’s just go home first.

*A day later* 

Qrow: *Receives a text message while I was drinking my beer* Hey guess who’s coming over Ruby?

Ruby: Sapphire!? 

Qrow: Rightorony just sent him our address he’ll be here soon.

Yang: *Hears some one knock on the door* I’ll get it!!! *Looks through the door hole and sees nobody was there* Weird...

Ruby: Most have been some sort of pra- *Looked past the glass door leading to the fire escape, and saw Sapphire making funny faces* Woh! Hahaha! *Opens the glass door for Sapphire* Jeez you almost gave me heart attack!

Sapphire: You should have seen your face! Btw that was me knocking on the door! Hahaha!

Ruby: So it really was a prank! 

Sapphire: And it worked flawlessly!

Ruby: But were on the 30th floor how can you move that fast?

Sapphire: I got some insanely light feet thanks to my older brother training me! Nice apartment.

Qrow: Now That your here what do you wanna do huh?

Sapphire: I never ever been in a amusement park before so I got us 4 platinum tickets for Thrill garden! One for a guardian and the other three are for you, Yang and me.

Ruby: Platinum!? Free rides, drinks, food, movies, and games that platinum!? Don’t those cost like thousands each!? Where did you get the money!

Sapphire: Its my fun little secret! So what do you all say!?

Ruby and Yang: Were In! 

Qrow: Well It’s better then staying in here.

Sapphire: Then let’s have the time of our lives!

*And That we did, We rode on the VR rollercoaster shooter “Attack of the beyonders” with Ruby shouting “Die you disgusting cartoon animated aliens! Die! die! DIE!!!” Watched a action adventure comedy movie called “Red vs green”. It made us laugh, then it made us cry, it was also needlessly violent, which Yang loved! We went to the comedy center but the star couldn’t make it because of a bad fever so Sapphire told the owner of the Amusement park that he himself could fill in for the day. The owner gave Sapphire the go ahead, and the blue haired boy made a killing with the audience which was roaring with laughter! The owner told Sapphire that he’s got a bright future as a friendly comedian. It was the end of the night and Ruby and Sapphire where sitting on a hill looking over the amusement park*

Sapphire: That was the most fun I’ve had since well ever!

Ruby: Yeah Same here! Hey back then in the comedy center weren’t you scared? There were a lot of people in the theater including me, Yang and uncle Qrow. Even the owner was there!

Sapphire: Oh I was completely petrified with stage freight. It got EVEN WORSE with all the stage lights on me! I was asking my self, “Idiotic charges in headfirst retard! You should think stuff like this through before actually do it!” But I remembered what I read on my moms comedy pamphlet it said “If your suffering from a bad case of stage freight right when you needed your funny bone the most, don’t imagine your audience in underwear cause that’s just inappropriate and would only serve to strike the fatale blow on your funny bone. Do this instead... Imagine every one else in ridiculous spandex suits! LOL!” And boy did it work wonders!

Ruby: Yeah I guess that would make anyone laugh! *Heard him say “Mom” and Frowns* Hey Sapphire... What’s it like to have a mom...?

Sapphire: ...... I... I Wouldn’t know... I’ve never met my mom... Even when I was born... I didn’t see her face... Do only things that are left of her... Were my cape that she made for my birth, her comedy pamphlet, and story's about her.

Ruby: Oh... I’m sorry... What storys?

Sapphire: About how she was the most powerful huntress of her time to have ever live officially. That she can slice apart the most strongest biggest Grimm with out even using a weapon... And that she has a semblance that no one can understand, it can make holes into “somewhere” nobody could figure it out cause anything that gets thrown into the holes just don’t come back, not even the most advance drones or sturdiest drone can go in there with out disappearing, and any space that the holes were ounce at end up- well nobody can comprehend what occurs in front of them. There exist no word to describe it.

Ruby: *Smiles* Sounds really OP, awesome and terrifying at the same time.

Sapphire: Hehe, yeah I bet it does. So what about your mom? 

Ruby: She “vanished” like yours. 

Sapphire: I see... Well atleast you finally met someone that can relate to you *Smiles*

Ruby: Yeah and I’m glad we met! *Smiles*

Qrow: Hey cars ready red. Planning to ride with us kid? How about a sleep over?

Ruby: That sounds great! What do you say Sapphire!?

Sapphire: As long as some ones bringing the cookies I’ll bring the marshmallows!

Ruby: OH... *Slowly raises my 2 plastic bags filled with cookies to my face* I got that covered...

Yang: *Yells while in the car* I’m doing the shadow puppets!!!

Qrow: Then last one who gets in the car buys-!

Ruby and Sapphire: *Already In the car*

Qrow: Pizza... *Dials the number for Dices pizzeria* Yeah I’ll like to place a order.

*PART 2*

*As the weeks go by Ruby and Sapphire grew closer and closer, And Yangs respect for Sapphire becoming her lonely little sisters first best friend grew to, but such great and pure things never last for ever... This will be there finally week together...*

Sapphire: *Me and Ruby are laying right next to each other in a bed of blue and red flowers* Times sure flys when your making awesome memory’s huh Ruby?

Ruby: Yeah *A black car passes by and I sit back up* Black one!!! Hah Victory belongs to Ruby Rose!!!

Sapphire: Ah Come on! We’re did you learn to count huh? We’re even! 20 to 20! *Playfully slaps her back*

Ruby: *Smirks* Says a swore loser!

Sapphire: Is this you getting back at me for beating you at your favorite board game all the time!? 

Ruby: I almost had you last time! 5 wrong moves and you would have been at my Beowulf’s mercy! *Pouts*

Sapphire: *Laughs* But your Ursara was just begging to get beaten by my griffon. I couldn’t resist! And I’m sure you wouldn’t forgive me from throwing the match either for your sake!

Ruby: Yeah I wouldn’t...

Sapphire: Hehe! Hey how’s the rose doing?

Ruby: *Grabs my bag and brings out the blue rose* Staying strong!

Sapphire: Rad! Hey I got something that will make it look even better * Grabs the rose*

Ruby: What is it! Ah come on show meeeeeee!!! *Try's to climb his back but he shakes me off*

Sapphire: No peeking Ruby! *2 minutes pass* And done feast your eyes! *Brings it out and it starts to glows bright blue*

Ruby: Wooooh neat! How did you make it glow like this!?

Sapphire: Just a little magic spell that I did. Now when I’m close by the rose can now pin point my aura signature. It’s Incase something happens to Qrows phone. So now you got another way to find me. Here you go! 

Ruby: Some on likes to be prepared. *Puts it back in my bag*

Sapphire: It’s better to be paranoid that not paranoid That’s what I always say! 

Ruby: It’s not like I’ll need it right? We can always hangout back in my dads house.

Sapphire: Im going to have to go back home. Dad wants me to go on a guest a serious quest. Something that will put everything I learn to the test! And I won’t pass this up.

Ruby: How Long Will it take?

Sapphire: Maybe half two years? Not sure but don’t worry I’ll always be with you! *Points to my heart* In here and *Points to my head* And in your dreams and memory’s, you’ll always fine me in there. *Smiles* 

Ruby: *Rubs my eye a little* Yeah. I just got the feeling I won’t see you ever again.

Sapphire: Yeah, I’m feeling that to. Puts that’s probably the pre teen age anxiety talking let’s ignore it nothing good ever comes out of teen age anx!

Ruby: So true. Have you seen that romance drama movie about werewolves and humans!? So bad... Good thing Yang never got into it!

*Meanwhile*

Yang: *Wiping tears away because I’m watching “Under the Twilight moon” on my laptop* IM ROOTING FOR YOU TREVSHA!!! 

Qrow: *At her door* Did you say something Blondy?

Yang: *Watching a game show on my tv just in case* I-I’m watching Pain Factory and rooting for Treva to win the grand prize! 

Qrow: Oh cool. *Walks away*

Yang: *Fist bumps my self* Saved myself. Hey wait a minute... bumping my fist together... I’m so gonna make that my thing when I become a huntress!

*Ruby: Let’s pretend I dreamt this up... back to us!*

Sapphire: Yeah it’s soooo needlessly edgey. But what do you expect it’s based off a romance book.

Ruby and Sapphire: *We laughed a little together* 

Ruby: Good one!

Sapphire: Thanks, well we still got this week to spend time together let’s make it count.

*We hear the sound of bells ringing*

Ruby and Sapphire: Ice-cream!

Ruby: *Moments later* Cookies!

Sapphire: And Ice-cream a fated combination! *I began to eat it* Hey after all this time I never got to ask you...

Ruby: Nom ask me what?

Sapphire: Why would you accept my company the first time we meet? We just met right there.

Ruby: You saved me.

Sapphire: And?

Ruby: And you just felt... Familiar somehow...

Sapphire: *Revealing opens up a bit* Really?

Ruby: Like I known you before... And when I first got a look at you... I was happy that it was “you”. If that makes sense.

Sapphire: I get it. *Finishes eating my ice cream sandwich* I think I get it... I felt happy that it was “you” too... And after we got to know each other...

Ruby and Sapphire: I didn’t felt like I was alone anymore...

*THE BEGINNING OF THE END IS HERE. THE TIME OF PARTING AND OATH IS NIGH.*

*It was the end of the week, and it’s time say goodbye hopefully for now*

Sapphire: Well here we are guys I thought I would be ready for this but it’s actually happening.

Yang: Ya, I don’t want to say goodbye. Your a really lovable guy you know that right? 

Ruby: (This is when they come, not the Grimm but what ever those things were...) Your really are Sapphire... *Starts to cry*

Sapphire: *Smiles and Hugs Ruby* I’ll miss you to Ruby. 

Ruby: Bye Sapphire... 

*Out of the air ship came out Ruby’s and Yang’s Dad Tia*

Tia: You must be this Sapphire I’ve been hearing a lot about you from this dusty old guy! 

Qrow: Way to kill the moment man.

Sapphire: *Lets go of Ruby* Yeah and Uh you must be?

Ruby: He’s our dad Tia.

Tia: Ruby, you’ll see each other again don’t worry. 

Ruby: Yeah... Yeah I will thanks dads!

Tia: Thats my girl. It’s a pleasure to meet my daughters first best friend. 

Sapphire: Well it’s great To finally meet you Sir. Uh should we shake on it? *Extends my hand with a smile*

Tia: *Shakes the kids hand* Like wise kiddo. Woh, nice strong grip you got there.

Sapphire: My big bro always told me that when ever you meet your friends dad That a strong handshake makes a good first impression. Or was it for something else? Oh well what’s done is done.

Tia: It’s probably for something else but you don’t need to win me over kid I liked you when I first heard of you, and now I like you even more.

Sapphire: *Smiles up to him* Thats great to hear sir. *For some reason my gun-blade Caliburn materializes on the handle attach to my back* Wha-? *And it starts to flare up with blue flames*

Tia: Is that your weapon? Why’s it doing that?

Sapphire: *Caliburn ignites even brighter* No time get Ruby and Yang out of here now!!! 

Qrow: This presence... We need to listen to the kid Tia!

Tia: Shit fine come on you two! *Grabs Ruby and Yang and carries them abroad the air ship*

Ruby: What’s going on Dad!?

Yang:Dads what going on!?

Tia: Over the years I never seen your uncle this spooked before. If he’s saying we gotta go, then we gotta scadadle before what ever he and that Sapphire kid felt gets to us. 

Qrow: *Gets on the airship with my weapon out* Come on get on blue!!!

Sapphire: *I hear people screaming and crying out in pain outside, And I see it, the purple fog* How are these thing even here in Remnant!? Later Qrow! First I need to make sure these civilians get on the airships safely! Here catch! *Throws 4 glass like object*

Qrow: *Puts my weapon away and catches them, they look like futuristic gas mask* These things.

Sapphire: When this fog starts to get in the airship put those-!

Qrow: I know I remember...

Sapphire: You... You remember? My god you’ve been too the other side of Remnant!? How’s that possible!? Mortals don’t have any means to go through the field that separates Remnant and Fragment! The only way- You... You know my dad?

Qrow: I didn’t just know you’re dad Kiddo!

Sapphire: *My revealing eye opened wide* Mom?

Qrow: Bingo... I wanted to tell you! About what type of amazing person your mother was. I just couldn’t bring my self to do it. Not when I failed your mother and You! But I can tell you that she would be proud of you kid and she loved you more then you could ever imagine!

Sapphire: Mom... *I wiped a tear out my eye* Tell me everything when I get on broad!

Qrow: Survive for Ruby’s sake and I’ll tell yeah about your mothers most embarrassing secrets! 

Sapphire: Not that’s a deal! 

Ruby: *Runs to the door were Qrows at* Sapphire!!!

Qrow: *Stops her form going back out*

Sapphire: Stay with Qrow and your dad Ruby! Don’t worry I’m just gonna buy these people sometime then I’ll come abroad!

Ruby: Promise!?

Sapphire: I won’t just promise you I guarantee it!

Tia: You heard Him Ruby! 

Qrow: Come on red! *Carries her back* 

Ruby: *Tears up but instead of yelling his name again I yelled out* KICK THERE BUTTS SAPPHIRE! *And the hatch closes, minutes later the captain of the airship ordered to take off with out sapphire on board now where far away from the city, But im still waiting, he find a way to get on broad. He can do anything I know it. I clutched my bag hard and it begins to glow blue, I took the Rose out hoping its what I think it is, and it starts to shine brighter, and out the light Sapphire fall out of it, his cloths we’re sliced into and his blue and white Armour are worn out after the battle* 

Ruby and Yang: Sapphire!

Sapphire: Ugh see!? I told you Id guarantee it! 

Ruby and Yang: *We hugged him*

Sapphire: Ow ow ow ouchies Oh god so much pain...

Ruby: Sorry Sapphire

Tia: And here I was thinking that we left a good kid for dead! You alright? Need us to get you to the medical center?

Sapphire: I’ll live and no need for medics the wounds well heal all by themself just need to rest for a while...

Ruby: I know you were going to come back but how did you even pull it off? The captain announced that we’re 30,000 miles away from the city?

Sapphire: Remembered how I said that the rose can pick up my aura signature to detect me? I made sure that I can detect it back. With a VERY experimental teleportation spell that one of my friends created and then taught me. I invented precise instant teleportation. I was pretty lucky.

Yang: WOW... Wait what do you mean by lucky?

Sapphire: If I was off target by even a second I could have teleported right out side the moving air ship and plummeted to my doom, plummeted to my doom was a figure of speech by the way, I would have been very hurt but alive and also tired. The teleportation itself is mostly why I’m so tired, I don’t think I’ll be able to walk right for awhile...

Tia: Then you get some rest kid you more then earned.

Qrow: So you want me to tell you a story about your mom.

Sapphire: *Smiles* That would be nice.

Ruby: You use to know Sapphires awesome mom Uncle Qrow!?

Qrow: Yeah, I was one of her few friends. She was one heck of a colorful character that’s for sure just like her son here. Actually both of- *We hear an explosion* WHAT THE!?!?!?!

Tia: Damn what is it now!?

*Sirens began to go off*

Sapphire: *Trys to stand up, with the look of horror in my face* No... No... No. No. No!

Captain: *Speaking through the speaker phones* Attention all passengers the unidentifiable life forms are after us again, they taken the first rear thruster! 

Sapphire: No no no no!

Captain: Second rear thruster down! Third rear thruster down! Bottom rear thrusters down! We’re losing altitude!!!

Sapphire: NO! *I was in front of everyone standing*

Ruby: It’s them!

Tia: Kids hold on to me!!!

Ruby: SAPPHIRE! *Me and Yang are both holding on to dad, and everything starts to slow down. Sapphire slowly looks back at us, his revealing bright red eye widen with fear, but he then regained his composure he then materialized his huge shield* 

Sapphire: Protect them AVALON! *I activated my shield and it surrounded Ruby, Yang, Qrow, and Tia in a white orb of light, leaving me outside of it, I didn’t have enough time to expand the barrier for me*

Captain: All passengers brace for Im-! *Everything went dark*

Ruby: *Eye open my eyes my vision blurry and I can barely hear anything. I think I hear uncle Qrow calling my name and telling me he’s gonna put something on my face he said that it would help me*

Qrow: Ow! MaNy! FnGrS!? Am!? I!? HLdnG!? Up!?

Ruby: 8?

Qrow: Gd! 

Yang: GT it! To- *Slaps my sister hard* Together Sis! *Wearing some sort of crystal like gas mask*

Ruby: *My visions gets better and I Rub my cheek* Ow!!! 

Qrow: Tia you found Sapphire yet!?

Tia: I did... Just don’t bring the kids here!

Ruby: Sapphire!? *Gets up and runs towards dads voice*

Qrow: Red get back here!

Ruby: *Starts to hear dads voice better as I run closer to him while mantling over the debris*

Tia: Come On kid wake up! Come on! 

Ruby: Sap-! *Finally finds dad and... I covered my mouth In horror* Sapphire... *Hes been impaled by a large metal spike on his right rib he’s unconscious*

Tia: !!! Damn it Qrow I told you to make sure Ruby doesn’t come here. 

Qrow: *Sees the 13 year old kid impaled body* God Damn... Is he still breathing!?

Tia: Yeah he is...

Sapphire: *regains consciousness and feels the spike in my body, I then scream out in pain as blue blood begins to squirt out from the wound*

Yang: *Sees It* We can save him right dad!?

Tia: I don’t know, we can’t pull him away from it it would just make it worse. Qrow try and cut it from behind him! 

Qrow: Don't need to tell me man! *Aims my sword, then a giant grotesque yellow skeleton like  
Monster bust through two rooms behind from us and it try’s to aggressively reach us with its hand but cant* SON OF BITCH!!!

Ruby: *Screaming while holding onto Yang*

Yang: *Trys to act tough for my little sisters sake* 

Tia: Stay behind us kids!!! *Looks around and sees sunlight* Qrow an exit!

Qrow: We can’t just leave the kid here to die!!! 

Tia: Qrow He won’t make it out there with that wound! For Ruby and Yangs safety we need to go!

Qrow: For fucks sake he’s Primavera’s kid! He’s the son of “her” best friend!

Tia: I KNOW! *Looks back at my daughters*

Ruby: Dad?

Sapphire: *Grits my teeth as I block out the pain, my cape turns into blue blades and they cut the metallic spike like it was butter, I summoned my gun blade and shield, combined them into my massive blue scythe and leaped towards the monster with a battle cry*

Tia and Qrow: KID!!!

Sapphire: *The blade of my scythe flamed up and I sliced the giant monster in half. I barely landed on my feet as coughed up blue blood, I look back at every one else* Just go!!! Leave me here! I’ll but you all as much time as I can!

Qrow: You can’t fight with that wound kid! Look out! *The monster barely put it self back, and tries to eat Sapphire but the kid used both ends of his scythe to jam the things mouth open*

Sapphire: Im fighting right now so go! Ruby and Yang take top priority above all else right now! 

Ruby: Sapphire!!!

Sapphire: I’ll make it out of this Ruby! I’m heck of a survivalist But I’ll have to make it a promise this time! Qrow we gonna hold off on talking about mom for now! *Jumps out of the things teeth while leaving my scythe jammed in its mouth, I made it unmaterialize and then summoned my gun blade back to my hands, I got in a thrusting stance my gun blade then surged with even more heat, the huge monster crawled towards us and I waited for it to come closer, I then thrust my gun blade to its head which caused a huge blue explosion that engulfed the monster and me completely. I came out of the explosion with out even a scratch but I’m still bleeding* Now run... GET OF HERE! *Smaller human like monsters jump down from Where the defeated massive monster was, I unsummoned my gun-blade, and then summoned my scythe in my hands ready to fight them off*

Tia: *Puts my hand on Qrows shoulder* We need to go man...

Qrow: Fuckin damn it. Fine! 

Tia: Were getting out of here kids! *Carries them in my arms and starts to run to the exit with Qrow covering my back* 

Ruby: No! We can’t leave him! Sapphire! *Reaches my hand out towards him, his light blue hair shines through the heavy purple mist as does his white and blue scythe the exit collapses behind us as we ran to safety*

Ruby: *3 weeks later im sitting on my bed, I look at the blue rose that I placed near the window. We’re back home. I can’t stop thinking of Sapphire, is he... alive? Did I lose him like I lost mom? My door opens*

Tia: *Comes in* You ok Ruby?

Ruby: I don’t know...

Tia: Well guess what he made it out alive!

Ruby: He Did!? Is here!?

Tia: No kid? But he sent a text to Qrow and Qrow sent it to me. Here... *Hands her my fun*

Ruby: *Reads it*

Sapphires text message: I made it out alive, I collapsed in the ship after killing all of those monsters, I could have kicked the bucket right there if my older brother Yin didn’t appear before me and took me to a place where I could get patched up. As much as I hate to admit I wouldn’t be here with out him. 

Ruby: *I then frowned as I read the rest*

Sapphires text message: It was all my fault... If I had been more power-fuller more ready Like Yin, Ruby and Yang wouldn’t have experienced all that.  
And thousands more humans and Faunus would be alive right now if I was stronger!

Ruby: No it wasn’t...

Sapphires text message: IT WAS ALL MY FAULT!!! Like everything else! I was to weak to protect any one again... I need more power! MORE POWER! So no one would have to suffer again because I was to weak... I’ll be deleting this phone number... Ruby if your reading this then don’t find me... Cause we’re Im going is to dangerous for even the best Huntsmen and Huntresses... I’m going back home... Goodbye Ruby... And thank you... for being my special person...

Tia: Ruby... 

Ruby: *Crying* I’ll find him... No matter what...

Tia: *Hugs my daughter* 

Ruby: Then we’ll be together again...

*END OF DREAM SEQUENCE* 

???: Ruby? Come on? Wake up. *Punches her in the face to wake her up*

Ruby: OW!!! Yang!!!???

Yang: Finally woke sleeping beauty up! We’re here!

Ruby: Finally! *Me and Yang got off the armored couch* Your little sister was sleeping and you decided that the only way to wake her up was to punch her in the face. *Rubs my cheek* That’s so you.

Yang: *Laughs a little* Hey I said I was sorry! Hehe!

Ruby: Yeah Yeah... So where are you gonna go first sis?

Yang: To a little bar I use to hang around a lot! I heard they change the place up the last time I was there. I figured I check it out! You?

Ruby: I’ll just look around. Maybe check out some music record stores.

Yang: *Takes my motorcycle off the roof of the Couch, places it on the road I get on it and start it up* Got it. If you run into any trouble text me and I’ll come running ok? 

Ruby: Sure thing! Take care sis!

Yang: Love ya to! *Does a doughnut on my bike then Rides off*

Ruby: *Waves Her off Then looks up to the moon* Wait a minute wasn’t it... suppose to be shattered and not glowing bright silver? Hmm must be my imagination! *I took on last look at the blue rose* (I promise Sapphire... We’ll together again just you wait...) *I zipped up my bag and walk led onwards nothing will stop me from finding you, not the Grimm, not some badguys, and not even those things, I just need to get stronger*

RWBYS: Volume 1 part 1


	2. RWBYS: Volume 1 part 2: Child of light and his brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yin Chu Lann, Beloved Prodigy of Beacon and Remnants second brotherly Saints. Said to be the strongest prodigy of Generation White Branch. He was so powerful he can wipe out the Grimm completely on his own. And so he was name the Child of light. Cause he alone can bring peace to all of Remnant by ending the war to fight the Grimm since dawn of time. But the light disappeared into the darkness as well as the other lights never to be seen again... until now...

Ruby: *Im In a store listening to a rock album* Hmm Hmm~! *I feel some one nudging my shoulder I take off the headset on my head and I look back to see a woman wearing a black and red suit*

Woman: Hu- I mean kid out of the store now! This is robbery!

Ruby: Oh Really? *I reach inside my traveling bag with a innocent smile on my face*

Woman: Yes so either get out of the store right now and walk away from this with out a scratch or become- *Steps back and sees what she pulled out* Holly-.

???: What’s taking so long back there-!?

Ruby: *Sends her and a couple guys flying out of the store through a window I jumped out a window after them, I spin my scythe Crescent Rose in my hand ounce and I see a guy with orange hair, wearing a black hat, a white overcoat and wearing black pants with black shoes walk out the store with a couple bad guys running out behind him*

???: Great... *I look at the two idiots standing next to me who are looking back at me* Don’t don’t just stand there... Get her!

Ruby: *They charge at me with there red swords I deflected one of bad guys attacks with my scythe and sent flying to a wall, I then deflected the other guys attack knock him upwards and then slammed back to the ground and adding insult to injury I hit him in between his legs with my scythe and sent him flying to a wall, I then sliced through the other 2 guys who stood back up, I looked back and saw they were all Fuanes Are they White Fang?*

???: *Shots her with my Cane when she got distracted* Never send a Fuanes to do a humans job. *I walked away and jumped on a building a Helijet was gliding above were I was standing, I think we were suppose to have humans do this job instead of these White Fang recruits, Damn my heads all foggy I can’t remember anything else about are original plan, A latter was sent down towards me and I start to climb up with the briefcase containing the Dust. *Some one tried to shot at me but missed* (This brat just doesn’t give up.)

Ruby: *Reloads my Cresent Rose and Fires again hitting the helijet*

???: *I shot at her back*

Ruby: *I jumped away dodging the explosions and kept shooting I then saw a lady wearing a black and white dress with a torned purple cape jump down a building*

???: Stand back child. *Creates a blizzard of crystal shards and fires them at the jet*

???: Oh come on! *I made it up and walked to the pilot* We got a Huntress you know what to do! 

???: *My eye glows amber with anger, I got off the controls and let him take over flying the helijet I walked to the open door of the aircraft and glared at these two nuances, I incinerated the crystal shards around us*

???: *Reforms the crystal shards and reforms them around the jet and fires them*

???: *I blasted them apart and melted them, As the sparks landed around those two I motioned my hands and made them explode* 

???: *Flips out of the explosion*

Ruby: *Jumps out and keeps firing at the helijet with my Cresent Rose*

*FATE HAS BEEN CHANGED, THE SAINT OF THE MOON LIVES AND HAS RETURNED*

???: Im getting us-! *Looks ands sees lightning begins to strike all over the city, I see the clouds turn shine bright white* What the hell!? Things just can’t stop getting weirder! *Starts  
To struggle keeping us air born because of these strong winds suddenly blowing against us*

Ruby: Uh miss? *Looks around nervous* Is this you!?

???: No it’s not me...*Looks up and sees these white clouds aren’t covering the moon, not only that the moon It’s no longer shattered it’s completely whole! And it shines with Platinum Energy. I remember when the night sky’s shined with this light years ago, it shined with his command alone. It can’t be! He’s alive! The moon itself sent a massive platinum lightning bolt crashing down on the Helijet but it didn’t ground it.*

???: *Covers my eye with my hand, as the light disappeared I saw a guy with his entry body covered in light standing on the nose of the jet, he glowing so brightly I can’t even make out who he is at all, he kneeled on the nose of the heli and takes out a picture he speaks with a electronic like voice*

???: Well well well... Strange place for us to finally meet... *Slams my hand through the window and pulls him outside with me* UNCLE ROMAN!!!

Roman: WHAAAAAAT!?!?!?!?! *Is he!? Is he Cain’s kid!? My younger brothers kid!?*

???: *Headbutts his face knocking him cold* We got a lot of catching up to do my deadbeat uncle! *Gets engulfed in a ball of fire*

???: *Takes over as the pilot, but sees the ball of fire I made to take this menace out get smaller, the flames were absorbed into him!? And he wasn’t even burned what’s so ever!?*

???: So your the cold blooded type huh? I’ll haunt you down later, so consider yourself off probation. *I jumped off the helijet sending it flying to the white night sky And landed on a building while carrying my new unconscious uncle on my shoulder, I made the sky return back to normal and also made the city wide lightning storm stop I was in front of my old teacher Miss Glynda Goodwitch and some kid wearing red coat and wielding a red scythe but I wasn’t facing them*

Goodwitch: Yin? Is that you? 

Yin: *Sighs, I removed the light from my body that was hiding my identity, I’m wearing a Silver long coat underneath it I’m wearing a white vest shirt with a black vest, I’m also wearing black pants with white and black smart shoes, my silver hair is comb back but spiked at the back of my head, I’m wearing black sunglasses I turned back to her with a smirk* You just HAVE to ruin everything for everyone don’t you miss GoodWitch?

*THREE MONTHS AGO*

Yin: *I came back to Remnant somewhat by choice, my younger Brother Sapphire faked my execution back on Fragment, you see these 4 years away from Remnant have been... Well hell and insanity couldn't begin to describe its injustice. I lost a lot of people, love ones, Close friends, I lost my homeland my kingdom Dusk, I lost my mother and my father but most tragically of all I lost Yo, my badass girlfriend who meant the whole world to me. And it only got worse for there on out, me and Sapphire were turned against each other we fought the battle was bloody, Painful, heartbreaking... The reason why we fought goes back to when my Dad Cain Cu Lann walked out on me and my mother when I was just 6, he left not because he didn’t care about us and that he hated us which was what I first thought when I set out to find him, he left because the monster he fought when I was being born was inside his head, the monster was the Incarnate of Insanity Gemini and it reduce to him too a death worshiping mad man. I found my father now a tyrant to my homeland Dusk and fought him, the first battle I lost and the consequences were horrible not only did I lost the battle but that bastard showed it off to my people my country men who saw me as there hero who would set them free. Dad... No Gemini Carried my beaten and broken body around the country to my friends and comrades showing them that I failed them. A month pass, I was stronger more ready to take him on and that I did I won the battle, but at the end Gemini lounged at me his fingers digging into my head and showed me a vision. Dad’s vision of how heartbroken he was of abandoning us, and how he mentally fought Gemini off for years but eventually lost. But he waited for me his own son to finish what he started and finish him and Gemini off, collapsed to ground and said to me “That he was sorry for leaving and that he loved me and mom So much now finish it kiddo.” I told him “That I could save you dad just let me try” and he said to me “You already... did... Now do it before Gemini takes over again” as a Sign of mercy I ended him, But that monster Gemini went inside my head with out me knowing and over time corrupted my mind and that was why me and brother fought... Because Corrupted my mind and made me do all those horrible things to countless of innocents, the bloody 1st and 2nd battle between me and my poor little brother nearly broke us apart. And that led to my public execution but my brother faked my death cause he still loved me and I still loved him, he had me sent here for a second chance at life and to keep Remnant safe Incase the Gores some how got through the Source Barrier again, I was here for 3 months and what I was doing for 3 months? I’ll get to that*

Ruby: Yin? *Sapphires older brother!?*

GoodWitch: Yin! Your alive! All of Remnant thought you and Sapphire were dead! As well as the other prodigies!

Ruby: (Sapphire is... Dead?)

Yin: And to be honest Mrs GoodWitch, I like it to Stay that way atleast for a little while.

GoodWitch: Why do? 

Yin: Cause its better that way, for my own mission that I’m on and to combatant who ever these people are.

GoodWitch: But Oz would be overjoyed that your alive as well as of Remnant. 

Yin: Exactly all of Remnant will know that I’m alive including Its enemy’s that will go into hiding ounce they found out that the legendary Silver Saint is alive. Making it that much harder to deal with them. Don’t get sympathetic Mrs GoodWitch this for the good Remnant.

GoodWitch: But is-?

Ruby: Is Sapphire... Alright?

Yin: .......... *I disappear in a streak of light and then Reappear, I hid my uncle away and Im now carrying a girl with long blonde hair in my arms. I set her down and looked at her with a frown in my face for awhile I then stood back up with a small smile in my face*

Ruby: Yang!? *I ran to her unconscious body that’s on the ground, trying to wake her up*

Yin: Take care of this one Mrs GoodWitch! She put up a decent when we fought.

Ruby: Wait What about Sapphire!? *When I look back at him He was all ready gone but he said “Wait and hope” before he vanished I frowned and looked back at Yang who’s still unconscious*   
(I know he’s a legend and all but beating Yang in a fight? I guess your not still not as invincible as We both thought you are sis...)

*Three hours later*

Yin: *Im in modern bar room the floor is gently glowing white beneath my feet, I turned on the music and played some relaxing jazz music. Im sitting on a couch with a glass of whine in my hand, I gently stirred the wine and sipped it. When I first got to Remnant I made finding a safe house for my operations my top priority. Luckily my dad use to run a nightclub with one of his old friends since childhood. Turns out it’s in the city close to Beacon. I wasn’t surprise that all of Remnant thinks me and Sapphire are dead. After 4 years of not hearing anything from Remnants beloved Saints people would start to panic including Oz and Mrs GoodWitch. The 2nd or 3rd year Oz probably sent the best Huntsmen and Huntresses to find me and Sapphire But with no luck. Hell for all I know Mrs GoodWitch is still turning over every stone on Remnant looking for Sapphire. She was always more attached to him then me. Anyway back to where I left off. My father wrote to me a deed to the place when mom was pregnant with me. Not the best father of the year... No he was the best dad period. I tracked the place down and introduce myself to my dads friend who was running the place for 20 years when my dad left with mom. At first he mistook me for my Father I then told him that I’m my fathers son and then we started talking. For ounce I finally met someone that was sane and sorta decent. Even after 20 years apart he was still loyal to Cain my fathers first name. I then told him That “I came here to run this place for my dads sake”. I have a lot of hobby’s and passions and being a entrepreneur is one of those Passions. Even though my family’s wealth is so vast that I can buy what’s there name again? The Schnee company yeah I can buy the Schnee Company 50 times over and still not put a dent in my wallet I still wanted to make something of myself other then through the glory of the battlefield. And becoming a business man is my way to make something of myself. I remodel the entire nightclub and bought new suits for my boys and for my fathers friend. And business has never been better, my father friends told me to call him Trevor. Trevor told me about this blonde chick that comes and causes trouble for everyone in the in the nightclub. When’s she gets bored she would always start a fight in here, beating him and his cohorts to a bloody pulp and in the end bust the whole nightclub to pieces. He told me that “if Cain would still be running this place he could beat easily beat her even with her semblance” I told him that I’ll deal with her when she comes but I Im not killing her. I swore to never hurt a woman except if it’s in a fight. And he was find With it he just wants me to teach her some respect and humility. And he told me about these White Fang on how we give information to them. Ofcourse I was fucking furious at him but I gave him a break by not impaling him in his balls on a folded umbrella. I dealt with those White Fang That were coming for there monthly rounds by implanting a hypnotic suggestion in there minds with my powers to control, manipulate, wield, And mess with all forms of energy including the electricity in people’s brains pass down to both of my parents family’s side. This power is not my semblance. I made it so the hypnotic suggestion can travel to Faunus to Faunus automatically. These White Fang well never come back to the nightclub much less even remember where it’s at or that even existed at all. Now it’s is the present day and I’m Just relaxing.*

Yang: *Im outside the nightclub sitting on my bike. I’m drawing up new designs for my new outfit that I’m going to make when I get the time, That’s I’m a seamstress and a damn good designer if I do say so myself. I even sew Ruby her cloths too I still wish she stops wearing so many black cloths from time to time. A lot of people keep mistaking her for a emo wearing all that red and black. I put my sketch book away and looked up at the Nightclub, this place looks different the last time I been here. I’m starting to get these headaches again. And this is a bad one I took out the medication for my headaches put some pills on my tongue and drank water and swallowed the pills, I see flashbacks of a chick holding hands with a guy, her head laying on his shoulders, and then I saw a flash back of them kissing, and flash back of them posing for a picture, they both look so happy and in love. My headaches stopped and so did they flash backs... I rubbed my eyes lightly and I noticed something. I’m... Crying? Why? Is it because the headache? Or is it because of those happy memories. What am I talking it’s gotta be the headaches I never had a boyfriend. Not because I’m not interested in having one Cause I am! Just never met anyone who meets up to my taste. Not too flirty but not too not flirty, not too rough but not too gentle, not too affectionate but not too neglectful, not too colorful but not too bland, not too happy go lucky but not too depressing to be around. He has to be JUST right and that guy... he seemed just right. Wait where was I again? Oh right having some fun before I go enroll in Beacon with Ruby! I knocked on the door Metal to the Nightclub and hear someone walking to door, I kicked the door before they could answer which sends them and the door flying to the other side of nightclub! I walked in then the stairs* (Woah this place sure got some got some major upgrades on the inside, it’s more energetic then depressing in here now perfect for a rumble! I made it down stairs* GEUSS WHOS BACK!? 

Goon: Shit the blondey is back!!! 

Yang: Woah nice new suits guys! Shame there gonna get dirty real quick. *I grinned and activated my shotgun gauntlets ready for a fight*

Mr Q: Any chance we can talk about this like adults Yang? Have some drinks?

Yang: Unfortunately for you I’m still a teenager not an adult. Now I’m going to enroll Beacon this year and I could use a good warm so put up a good fight Alright? Time for your 3 monthly dose of Yang harm!

*The second floor starts to open up and light comes out of it*

*YANGS POINT OF VIEW*

???: How about you stop? 

Yang: *Looks up* Was that always there?

Mr Q: You just couldn’t take the easy way out could you Blondey? We could have just settled this peacefully but now... the real boss is here to teach you some manners.

Yang: (Who ever this guy is he’s no push over that for sure... She can feel it this powerful presence... This guy isn’t even a force of nature he’s more destructive then that! Oh I’m getting pump! Finally someone who can put more then a decent fight in here!) *I shove 2 guys that we’re infront out of me out of the way and walked forward in front of everyone I see crystal stairs begin to descend towards me I hear him walked down the stairs* 

???: So your the chick that’s been harassing my boys for the past 3 and half years...

Yang: Well... yeah! *I smirked as I wait for him to come down*

???: Honest, Im liking you already! Well then...  
Let’s get-!

Yang: *He finally made it down, And I have to admit... he’s pretty hot, strong chin, ripped body, his silver hair is comb back but spiked at the back of his head giving him a mature yet wild vibe and I’m loving His outfit to. He’s wearing a black skinny shirt with a white leather jacket, White and orange combat camouflage pants and Is wearing white and black combat boots. He’s also wearing gloves and sunglasses covering his eyes. He stop mid sentence and Is kinda looking at me funny* Seizing me up? 

???: ...... More or less...

*YINS POINT OF VIEW*

Yin: *When I first saw her I couldn’t believe it. She looks completely like Yo! Long golden hair, purple eyes but unlike Yo she doesn’t have battle scars all over her face. Not only does she look completely like Yo but she acts completely like her to. Who is this Yang?* Anyway, let’s take this outside.

Yang: No, let’s brawl right here and now! *Dashes towards him with my fist inches away from punching him*

Yin: *Smirks slowly, I grab her before she could connect the punch and went out the night club in a streak of platinum light carrying her to where I wanted us to have our fight and let’s go of her sending her flying but she landed on her feet*

*YANGS POINT OF VIEW*

Yang: *Almost slides off the edge but I saved myself I looked around and where on top of one of two abandon skyscraper building sights. Wait a minute we are at a city that would have taken 10 hours on a plane to get too but we got here in a flash!? Who is this guy?*

???: Beautiful view right!? Especially at night. Sorry but I don’t wanna wreck my nightclub when we start fighting so I brought us here. People in this city think of these buildings here as unnecessarily huge and tall eyesores so nobody well miss these things when they get wrecked. Perfect to have a fight on. Wouldn’t you say?

Yang: ....Well it’s not bad. So what are you waiting for? *Gets ready to fight with a grin on my face* Bring out your weapons!

???: Don't need them think of this as me evening things out between us. Now come here *beckons her to come at me with my finger* Mon mystere ensoleille. 

Yang: *I dash towards him with a grin on my face, I throw my punch and he throws his, Are fist clashed and made a big shockwave. This guys holding back big time, and for ounce I’m kinda great full that he is cause I know that I don’t stand a chance against him if he’s goes all out even with my semblance. Not even that he could probably TKO me with one punch and that’s no fun! But it doesn’t mean I’m gonna back down from this fight! Something about this guy just makes me go wild in a good way. I just can’t explain it... he feels “just right”. The shock made us both slide away from each other, I threw 5 blast at him, he somehow sliced through one with his hand, slap the 2nd one away, sliced through 3rd and 4th and they exploded separately behind him then he kicked the last one right back at me, I slide below it dodging it, and I tried to slide jump kick him in the stomach but he grabbed my legs spun me around and threw me up to the sky, I threw two blasts down to him but he was already above me and kicked through me 18 different times then he punched me in the side of my face and we plummeted down to through the top of the skyscraper and down, we crashed to the floor below the top of the skyscraper, he walked away from me I jumped back up and tried to punch him but he sends me flying to a steel column, I punched the rusted steel column to two pieces and threw them at him then I ran back to him, he kicked the first one back to me bit Punched it back to him, I then kicked the second steel column in, he spins the first steel column around and throws it to the second steel column, they crashed together and they were sent flying everywhere in this floor and crashing through other steel columns, the floor collapsed and we fell, I used my gauntlets to Propel my self to him and punch him, but he blocks, this is great! Awesome I never had so much fun in my life fighting someone!*

*YINS POINT OF VIEW*

Yin: *Even the way she moves is completely like Yo, well her fighting style is definitely not as refine as Yo’s. Actually... They’re fighting styles are somewhat similar... Yangs more of novice at it though. She’s got a lot potential, I smiled a little as I blocked all of her punches and kicks and we kept on both falling in the skyscraper, but maybe were falling for each other to?*

Yang: *Smiling my eyes turn red from the excitement of the fight* This is great right!? You having fun right!? *I kept on punching him*

Yin: *Yo always a sunshine type of gal just like Yang here. I smiled back at her* Meh, a little but how about we kicked things up a bit!? *With a smirk I kicked her to a massive steel column that was supporting the entire skyscraper and she crashed through it, The side of the massive building exploded and hundreds of steel columns flied out of it, I landed on one and I looked for her, I heard and explosion of energy and saw her leap off a steel column, her hair is glowing with gold energy, it seems she even has the same semblance as Yo* Your just full of surprises!

*YANGS POINT OF VIEW*

Yang: *I punched him in the face with a smile, He took the punch and didn’t even flinch* You got that right! This is me getting serious! *I went for another punch*

Yin: *But not as advance as hers or my power, I exploded with platinum energy and she was sent crashing through 5 steel columns.*

Yang: *Lands on a steel column* No way. *I looked at him and his hair starts to shine with platinum energy and not only that his skin turns pure platinum* (Does He have the same semblance as me!? Is that even possible to have the same semblance as some one else!?) Your the one that’s filled with surprises here! *This fights getting better by the minute! And he’s becoming more my type by the second! I catch a steel column in my hand and leaps towards him, I swing it at him but he knocks it out of my hands it even turned to platinum dust, I landed on the steel column he was on went at him! The hundreds of flying steel columns crashed into the second skyscraper, but we kept fighting each other. Then us and the remaining steel columns went flying out of the skyscraper that was starting to collapse. Strands of my hair fall out, but I didn’t get angry or go ballistic as I usual do I just got more and more pumped up! I smiled* Hey is me or we “Falling” for each other!? Hahaha! *I kicked my self for saying something so cringe worthy* (Dammit Yang That was so lame! Sapphire could do WAY better then that! Ugh! He definitely thinks that we’re so lame for saying something that embarrassing! But maybe...) *I am falling for him? Is that how love works!?*

*YINS POINT OF VIEW* 

Yin: *Just like Yo, saying the most cringe worthy things with a smile on her face... That beautiful smile... *I began remember those horrible memory’s of the time when my mind was being corrupted by Gemini the incarnate of insanity. I killed mutilated all those people... And that smile that was meant to brighten my day only darkened... That freak made me do those awful things to her!!! She could have ran I gave her so many opportunities get away from me and join Sapphire... But she didn’t... She stayed because she believed that I can beat Gemini in his own game... But you should have ran Yo! You should have ran! You should have ran! WHY DIDNT YOU RUN!? I lost myself to my rage. Yang throws a punch but I catches with my hand and then... CRACK.*

*YANGS POINT OF VIEW* 

Yang: AGH!!!??? *He broke my arm!!! We plummeted on top of building, and he was on top of me, he punched me and blood starts to come out of my mouth* Stop! AGH!!! *He broke my other arm as I tried to punch him, I looked at his face his eyes now glowing yellow with anger. So much anger but yet he’s seems... Sad too? He kept beating me to a bloody pulp... For some reason... I get why he’s doing this to me... Why do feel like... I deserve this? What I ever did to you who ever you are... I’m... sorry... I blacked from the pain*

*YIN POINT OF VIEW* 

Yin: *I came back to my senses, I looked at the blood on my hands and then I saw her and I remember the sight Yo’s beaten body* NO! Not again! *I hold Yang* I didn’t! No! *I listened and she’s still breathing* Not this time. *I made my hands pulse with positive life energy and covered her with it, as the energy vanished her wounds are healed up including her arms I sit besides her unconscious body, and remember that I avenged Yo and everyone by killing Gemini ounce and for all. But I still couldn’t forget what I did to Yo... Yo if your watching then please I hope you can forgive me for not getting strong enough on time... And that I love you my Sunshine Gal... I looked at Yang, And I’m sorry to you too... Let’s meet again one day*

*BACK IN THE PRESENT TIME*

Ruby: Yang *Tries to shake her awake on more time* Wake up! *I slap her awake*

Yang: OW!!!??? *Sits up and sees that it Ruby who slapped* Ruby!? Is this payback for slapping you back in the Couch!?

Ruby: No it’s not payback it’s sweet REVENGE!!!

Yang: Same thing sis! *I remembered what happened, my arms were back to normal. Guess he stitched me back up... I sighed...* I never even got his name... *Anyone would want to get payback if some one beats them to a bloody pulp but I honestly felt like I deserved it back there... for some reason*

???: From what GoodWitch told me that was definitely Yin Chu Lann one of Remnants brotherly Saints... And the beloved prodigy of Beacon.

Yang: *Me and Ruby looked at who said that* I fought a legend!?!?!?!?! *The old guy was wearing a grey suit with a green scarf and is wearing glasses. He has gray hair*

Oz: My name is Oz and I’m the headmaster of Beacon academy. Now come abroad we have ALOT to talk about. 

*NEXT TIME ON RWBYS*

Ruby: Sapphire can’t be dead!!! *I looked at the massive statue of him and Yin* He’s alive and I’ll find him!!!

Yin: *Fighting a Women with and amber eyes, a black skin girl with green hair, and a girl with long metal hair and decent footwork*

Weiss: What on Remnant happened to these Grimm!? *Me and the dolt are looking at horribly mutilated corpses of two massive Grimm that are covered with purple mist*

*A knight in shining blue and white Armour blocks and attack from a massive demon like monster that was meant to kill 2 girls that were behind him he looks back at them slowly with out his helmet, his bright blue hair and pearl like skin shine in the void. His bright red eyes blaze up with energy*

Ruby: Sa-Sapphire? *Cry's happily*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever to finish!!! But now I’m finally done thank god! Chapter 3 of part 3 coming soon!


	3. RWBYS: Volume 1 part 3: Hope we’ll be found. Secrets revealed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The child of light is alive and well but he would not reveal if his Younger brother Sapphire is alive like him. But Oz the head master of Beacon was overjoyed that his greatest student lives on but in secret. He knows Yin is right if word gets out that the Mighty elder brotherly Saint lives but is in hiding it would lead unforeseen compilations. So he and Glynda agreed to keep this secret to themselves even if they grow restless about Sapphires whereabouts. But they are not nearly as restless as Ruby, she spent every day of the month getting to know Sapphire when they were together and know after promising to find her first precious best friend she hears he’s dead!? Through out the years they were apart she had horrible nightmares of we’re she hears Sapphires horrified and painful screams. She believes with all her heart that he’s alive and needs help desperately but before she sets out on her own personal mission she needs to get stronger. One of things Sapphire taught her is that with out some kind of strength you can’t save anyone and he’s right, her training with her uncle wasn’t enough cause even Sapphire effortlessly beaten Qrow she most become a full fledge Huntress...

Ruby: *Im in a room sitting on chair, I pulled out the blue rose out of my traveling bag, Ounce it turned pitch black and was dying even when I watered it. I had this horrible feeling that something awful was happening to Sapphire. Now it’s sorta better one of its petals falls off and I frowned, I hear someone enter the room and it was the headmaster, I place the blue rose on the desk that I was in front of were I was sitting* 

Oz: *I sit down and smiled* Greetings, you most be Ruby Rose.

Ruby: Thats and I’m reading for all kinds of action headmaster!

Oz: Easy now, *Sees the blue rose on the desk* Mrs. Glynda told me of how you were fighting a group of criminals. Can you figure out anything about semblance of the one that was attacking you 2 on the Helijet?

Ruby: Well Im Not sure what her Semblance was. Fire, embers crystals...

Oz: It’s alright. This blue rose... (It can’t be is it Sapphires?) *I tried to touch it* 

Ruby: Don't touch it! *Grabs the rose and puts it back in my traveling bag* Sorry I’m really protective of it.

Oz: Sapphire gave it to you didn’t he?

Ruby: How did you know?

Oz: Me and Mrs GoodWitch noticed that you were eves dropping on our conversation of him. Mrs GoodWitch is also quite attach to Sapphire, there as close as family. She was ounce close friends with Sapphires mother Primavera and saw to it herself to become Sapphires legal guardian for his mothers sake. But what about you? Care to tell me how you and Sapphire met and how close you are?

Ruby: *Takes a moment to think this through* Ok. *Tells the headmaster everything about me and Sapphire. How we met how we spent a month getting to now each other, playing and seeing lots of sights together. And how we got torn apart, and I told him about those monsters*

Oz: Im sorry for what you had go through Ruby truly I am. And how you have to remember those horrifying memory’s.

Ruby: You dont happen to know anything about those monsters do you?

Oz: I do and they should not be here on Remnant. 

Ruby: On Remnant? Like they shouldn’t be here in the planet?

Oz: Theres a lot about Remnant we still don’t know about. I can’t exactly say more though. So is this why you want to become a huntress? To find Sapphire?

Ruby: Yes, and to be a hero like him. 

Oz: Thousands of the world best Huntsmen and Huntresses tried tracking him and his brother down but couldn’t find anything. 

Ruby: I haven’t started looking yet. And I don’t want to wait to become 17! Cause every minute Sapphire might be in danger Can’t you pull some strings for me to enroll in Beacon early!?

Oz: For his Sake and Qrows I will. Welcome to Beacon Ruby.

Ruby: Awesome!!! *Hugs him and walks out the door*

Oz: *Smiles, there childrens are now best friends just like they were. How beautiful*

Ruby: *Finds Yang and slaps her in the back of her head with a smile*

Yang: *Was thinking about Yin, I rubbed the back of my head* OW! Seriously sis!?

Ruby: Im gonna be enrolled into Beacon! One step closer to finding Sapphire!

Yang: Im happy for you but couldn’t you just hug me instead you little weirdo!

Ruby: Hehe, *Sees a guy with blonde hair wearing brown pants, wearing black sneakers, and some wearing some light Armour on top of his sweater walk up to us all funny* Uh you ok?

???: *Ugh I can’t hold it in anymore*

Ruby: *I noticed that he looks like he’s gonna vomit and walks closer to me* Wait, GETAWAYGETAWAYGETAWAYAWAY! *He throws up on me* UGH GRROOOOOSSSS!!!

Yang: Karmas a cruel mistress...

*Meanwhile some where in a warehouse A brown skinned girl with light Green hair with dark red eyes is sitting on top of a box, she’s wearing a white long coat and black pants with high heels boots* 

???: Im getting worried Mercury she should have been back by now...

*A girl with long steel hair is doing push ups, she’s wearing a black and gray sweater long coat with her sleeves rolled up, she’s wearing racing gloves on her hands, the long boots she’s wearing are actually her metallic legs*

Mercury: This is Cinder were talking about Emerald. *Stands back up and stretches a little* Im sure she’s find.

Emerald: Did you see how the sky turned white!? And she was out there when it happened! I don’t like this.

Mercury: Then how about we have some “fun” to past the time huh? *Smirks*

Emerald: Screw you free spirited slut. For ounce why can’t you take stuff like this seriously!?

Mercury: I gotta Stay Sane somehow.  
*The warehouse door opens and in comes Cinder* See you worried about nothing she’s fine!

Emerald: Cinder! How did the mission go!?  
*She walks past me with the briefcase containing the dusk*

Mercury: *Standing besides Emerald* I guess it didn’t go so well...

Cinder: *WHO WAS THAT!? Not even a maiden is that powerful!* There were complications but I got the dust... But Torchwick got himself captured.

Mercury: By the feds? We can get him back easypessie. 

Cinder: No, by someone with powers then can rival all of the maidens.

Emerald: That’s... terrifying.

Cinder: Indeed it seems our mission just got far more difficult then we could have possibly imagine...

???: Mission? Tell me more!

Cinder: (No!!! How did he!?) *Looks back and sees him, he’s standing in between Emerald and Mercury with his arms on there shoulders and he shoves them flying to containers*

Mercury: *Gets back up rubbing my shoulder, I didn’t notice he was there!* What the heck!?

Emerald: *Gets up, is this some sort of presence concealment semblance!?* Who is this guy!?

Cinder: How did you find us!? *Summons 2 swords*

???: With your help really, I appreciate that you saved me the trouble of tracking you down by letting me follow you. *Looks around* I can feel all the dust in here. What a waste of hard work might have to send this all back when I’m done with you three...

Cinder: You will do no such thing! Kill him!

Mercury: *Runs up to him and kicks him in the back of the shoulder but he parried my kick with his own, he parried my kick with so much force that my metal legs vibrate violently making me fall down* Agh... *Tries to stand back up but my legs keep vibrating making me fall down* He sure knows how to treat a girl rough ahaha... *He throws me to a container*

Emerald: *Fires bullets with my gun chain sickles, but they just bounce of him* 

???: *Sighs In disappointment* Come on. You lady's can do better then that, can’t you?

Mercury: (Something about this guy sorta reminds me about... Well me! And to be honest I don’t know what to think about that...) *My legs stop vibrating so I got back up and sprint back in the fight, he kick the ground with enough force to send two huge containers filled with dust flying towards him and then he kicked them towards me I slid under the first one and jumped on top of the second running on it and then jumped off it*

Emerald: *I sprinted towards him with my gun chain sickles*

Mercury: *I do a downwards air kick, and he blocked us both, I hope off of him and throws Emerald aside, I did a side ways kick but he blocked it with his leg, I did a dash kick but he lightly parried it with his leg sending me sliding back slightly*

Emerald: *Try's to attack him from a distance with my chain sickles but he dodges my attacks effortlessly while fighting Mercury*

Mercury: Agh! *He knees me in the stomach upwards he then jumps and grabs my head with his feet and sides flip us * Woah! *while dodging and attack from Emerald, he then slams me in the ground and then sends me flying to Emerald with a kick. We hit each other’s head but slide back on our feet* 

Emerald: *Rubs my head* Agh, Way to use your head bitch!

Mercury: Im the one taking most of the beating here!

Cinder: NOT. THE. TIME! *In the air and shoots 12 arrows around the intruder and then uses the arrows to engulf him in a small tornado of flames but somehow I got suck into it, I was face to face with the intruder he’s holding me by my neck, even this close I still can’t see his face* How are you!?

???: Haven’t you figured it out yet? These flames of yours don’t do anything to me. I’m immune to all matter and can edit it infinitely like so! *Throws her out with the other two and turns the tornado into a giant platinum flame monster* It’s not my Semblance but I was born with this power it’s my birthright! 

Mercury: Cinder were not even doing anything to this guy! We gotta get away from him!

Cinder: Thats not a option. You heard him he will take the dust ounce he’s done with us and everything we done will be for nothing! And I doubt we can escape from some one as powerful as this.

Emerald: The plans to die right?

Mercury: *Puts on sunglasses* Thats definitely the plan.

Cinder: Focus. Who ever you are we won’t back down we’ve come to far to do that!

???: Your funerals. *I made the giant summon a massive great sword and throw huge disks of flames at them*

Mercury: *Flips between 2 disk dodging them, I landed on my feet and looked at my hands, I took out a small makeup mirror and saw that my face is all tanned now, I grinned* Not bad~ Not exactly a fan of Tanning but Thanks Tall bright and smoking~! *I dodged the great sword*

???: Im starting to like you babe! Your smart assery is charming in a way.

Mercury: Sorry I don’t date guys that don’t give out there names first and don’t date guys that try to kill me! Heck I don’t do blind dates! *Jumps on to a container and another one*

???: Hey blind dates work you now! Sure sometimes people get cat-fished but when it does work it’s freakin beautiful! *I made the fire giant slam the sword in the ground sending all of the containers fly upward, and throw more flame disk at the other 2*

Emerald: *Dodges the flame disk by side flipping between them and then jumps to another container* Mercury! Are you flirting with him or trying to distract him!?

Mercury: Both really! Woah! *The fire giant throws a huge container containing Dust at me, but I jump on it and it landed outside of the warehouse* Optimism gals! Learn it!

Cinder: *Flips over a flame disk I signal Mercury to keep going*

Mercury: *Sees her signaling me and nods, lands on a container and lays on top of it side ways with my hand on my waste and my other supporting my head, I grinned at him* So sugar what are you gonna get for fighting a couple of nice gals like us!?

???: Sugar? Real original. What I’m after is information form you three but mostly just to entertain myself. 

Mercury: Then how about we make a deal honey? You let us live and we’ll give you all the information you like!? Or maybe you want something a little bit *Lays on the edge of the container with my head hanging down and I unzip my long coat jacket slowly, slightly revealing my untanned ample bosom to him, I wink at him* More exciting with me~!?

Emerald: God she’s just sooooo obnoxious... She’s not actually serious is she? Ugh of course she is... 

???: Real tempting... *Slams the Cinder person head to the ground who was trying to sneak up on me* But let’s take a ring check on that booty call K babe!? I noticed you the whole time by the way “Cinder”. *I throw her to a container and made the giant slam his sword down making the ground erupt beneath the containers the chick who tried to seduce me is laying on*

Mercury: Crud... *I couldn’t get off on time and I was sent flying through the roof of the warehouse* 

Cinder: *Trying to get up* Agh... 

???: *I made the platinum fire giant disappear and I turn the flames into 30 handle nunchaku. I attached them to my legs and flipped into a handstand and I start to do the windmill, making a huge tornado that starts to tear apart the warehouse, all the containers start to get sucked in*

Emerald: *I stabbed my chain sickle guns into the ground but couldn’t hold on anymore so I got sucked in including Cinder* Aaaaaah!!! *Me and Cinder start to get hit by all the containers but Cinder took the worst of it*

???: *I stopped doing the windmill, unattached the nunchaku on my legs and hold them in my hands. I then jumped into the tornado, and attacked Cinder with them. The tornado vanished I wrapped the nunchaku around her and I throw her downwards sending her plummeting to the ground, As she plummets 8 completely tangible clones of my self kicked straights towards her in eight directions 24 times. And then she finely hit the ground. At the after math of my victory I stood on top of her, she’s still conscious.*

Cinder: Ah... Ah... I’ll... Never talk... So your gonna have to kill me...

???: The causality of this bitch. You might never give my answers but *Grabs on to her head with with my hands* Since I’m on a tight schedule I’ll ask your mind instead. *I start to begin reading her mind*

Cinder: *I smirk a little, my mistress made sure to put mental barriers in me, Mercury and Emerald Incase we run into a Huntsmen/Huntress who can read minds. The 6 barriers break the sanity of any mind reader. So I wait for this mans demise.*

???: Interesting... Someone went to all this trouble making sure you keep quit about this “mission”. Smart... But they weren’t expecting something like me.

Cinder: !!! *Impossible! He’s not just smashing straight through them he's annihilating the mental barriers completely* How!? Are you!? *I try to grab on his hands but I’m to weak! What is he!? Not even immortal beings can break these barriers!* GET! OFF! NO! *He annihilated the last one and my mind is now at his Mercy*

???: *I learned of the purpose of this mission and this grand master plan, I then saw her mistress. A woman with pale skin, black veins all over her body and face, and she has red and black eyes. She seems like a Incarnate... But far weaker... I don’t know why something about the way she feels and looks is familiar. I then thought of my little brother Sapphire and how his “ugly” side looks. No... Her white hair, her eyes... They can’t be related!? I got what I came for but it left me with more questions especially about this “Salem” and how she’s related to Sapphire. But I accidentally went deeper into Cinders mind. I’m now on a hill with tons of sun flowers everywhere. The sunlight shines down at the top of the hill, I walked up and saw what seems to be Cinder when she was a little girl collecting sunflowers happily with... I looked at the boy and my eyes widen with Shock... Glowing light blue hair, Blue pearlescent skin, bright red eyes! I knelt down* Sapphire!?  
*I then felt Cinder trying to kick me out of her mind, I left but by choice*

Cinder: GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!! *He let’s go of my head I crawled away from him, He knows everything the plan, the dream of saving Remnant, Mistress Salem’s location and my vow that I made to “him”. It’s all gonna be gone!* No!  
(Epsilon... No! Even with all this I won’t give up! I we’ll avenge him by making Remnant a better, safer and fairer world were no one we’ll have to suffer like we did!) I! Won’t! Give up! 

???: *She says the same words as he does... Those very same words that I hate so much, I got back up and looked at her*

Cinder and Sapphire: POWER! POWER! I need NO! I will get more POWER! POWER TO CHANGE THE WORLD! POWER-!

Cinder: To kill you!

???: *Sighs* I changed my mind. Keep the dust. *Walks away*

Cinder: !? 

???: Your no threat either way. *I walked to the Mercury chick who was unconscious, I pulled out a card and wrote a number on it and a little sentence. Her jacket wasn’t zipped up and was still showing her breast. I’m no virgin teenager I’m completely use to the female body I put the card in between her breast I’m a gentleman so zipped up her long coat jacket for her, and left in a streak of light. But I noticed some one watching the whole thing, a short chick but with a decent bode, her hair was pink and brown and her eyes were also pink and brown. She look amazed yet horrified of how I effortlessly defeated those three, so I left a trail of glowing foot prints for her to follow and only she can see them I then vanished*

Neapolitan: *I saw letters made of light saying “If your not overly loyal to these people then follow this trail to join me.” Dad always told me to pick the winning side so I followed the trail by breaking into a car and driving it out of here. Who ever this man is I’ll prove my worth to him. Where are you dad? You said this heist was a easy quick crash and grab and would be back in a hour or so. It’s past that sure you never always keep your word but your a pro and never mess up on a job. I’ll find you and introduce you to our new potential employer/investor.*

*A hour later* 

Emerald: Cinder! *Sits Cinder up* Who ever that guy is we will get him!

Cinder: No. It would be suicidal to challenge some one like him again. Agh!

Mercury: *Gets up and walks to them both while grabbing my side* She’s ok? 

Emerald: Not completely but we’re alive atleast.

Mercury: *Feels something in between my boobs, I unzipped my jacket and pulled out a card with his number on it, on the back of the card he wrote “If your actually serious about hooking up hooler out”* Wow he actually gave me his number.

Emerald: Your not actually serious about banging our new and most powerful enemy right?

Mercury: If Cinders ok with it I might?

Cinder: Do What ever you please. Just the both of you leave me be for the night. *Walks away limping* 

Emerald: Cinder... 

Mercury: You heard her we gotta leave her alone. Well I’ll be seeing you later. *Walks away and puts the card in a pocket*

*Meanwhile a white Maybach exelero drives in a fast food drive thru*

Speaker: Welcome to Shazy Burger Can I take your order sir?

Yin: *Driving the car and rolls down the window* Yeah a Barbie burger with everything on it. As well as twisty fries with a medium size Dr Cherry.

Speaker: Barbie burger with everything on it, twisty fries and medium Dr Cherry will that be all sir?

Yin: My uncle is ordering next.

Roman: I’ll have a spicy burger no onions or pickles, fries and a medium root beer. Scratch that I would like my drink to be a Uh oh a medium blue berry smoothie. 

Speaker: Okie dookie Medium Blue berry smoothie. Will that be all?

Yin and Roman: Yup/Yeah.

Yin: *Were waiting in my car that’s in the restaurants parking lot, whistling* 

Roman: ...I got kidnap by my younger brothers son and now we’re waiting for our food to get delivered. What a perfectly not weird life you have Roman...

Yin: The alternative is getting sent to jail deadbeat uncle. Personally I love it when things get weird. Life's more fun when things get weird man!

Roman: Just like that jackass overpowered old man of yours kid. 

Yin: Ha, You do realize your my new old man now right!?

Roman: Clever boy...

Yin: *Someone knocks on the window and I rolled it down* Smart choice back doors unlock get in.

Roman: *I looked behind at the back seat to see who’s joining us* NEO!?

Neo: *Shock to see him I type in my scroll and showed him the text* “Dad”!?

Yin: *Reads the text* Your not that type of?

Roman: Screw you for even thinking that kid! This is my daughter that I adopted when she was a little kid!

Yin: I was joking Oldman. Well nice to meet my adopted cousin that I didn’t knew even existed.  
Ah Good our foods coming! Hey you want anything?

Neo: *Types* “Strawberry smoothie” 

Yin: She doesn’t have a voice huh?

Roman: She was born with out it. Surprisingly raising a kid with out a voice is just as difficult as raising a kid with one. You surprise I didn’t try to escape from this guy?

Neo: *Types* “Not At all, I saw him beat Emerald, Mercury and Cinder with out taking a single hit. So I thought it was better to join up with him, you always taught me to pick the winning side dad”

Roman: Smart move Neo, they didn’t see you Leave did they?

Neo: *Types* “They never even notice I was there except my new cousin”

*We got our food and are now eating* 

Yin: So how old are you anyway?

Neo: *Drinking my smoothie and I type* “20”

Yin: Huh I’m 20 too. Don’t you feel old right now huh uncle?

Roman: Stop Damn talking before my hair turns gray...

Yin: So what happen between you and my dad?

Roman: *Stops eating* What the happened? That bastard dad of yours through me out of his life by leaving me for dead! His own goddamn partner! I’m a cold hearted prick but I never did anything to your dad! After our parents died in a accident it was just the two of us on the streets! Brothers fighting against the world! And it could have stayed that way if your mother didn’t get in the picture. 

Yin: It wasn’t that dramatic wasn’t it?

Roman: No, not exactly... After we parted ways he told me that Scahatch your mother was pregnant. Didn’t think I would actually get to met you in the flesh. Look at you, you look just like your dad when we were in the prime of our lives except for those weird things hanging on the side of your hair he never had those, your just as tall as him too. So how’s that bastard doing?

Yin: He's dead. *Drinks my Dr Cherry*

Roman: WHAT!? What the hell could possibly kill that guy!? He was stronger then any huntsmen and had the fighting skills to beat the crap out of master martial artist! Heck your OP mother could never beat him in there sparring matches.

Yin: The same thing that killed grandma and grandpa killed him too... That freak accident wasn’t a accident... Something was terrorizing our family for generations. And I put the beast down for my mothers and fathers glory. It was no Grimm it was something much worse... It was Insanity Incarnate. Time to hunker down for a story guys... My story *Drinks my Dr Cherry again*

*Hours later Back In Beacon Academy, Ruby and Yang finally arrived*

Yang: Welp we’re finally here sis. We made it to the place we’re Sapphire got his first start.

Ruby: Yeah Finally...

???: Hey get out of the way!!!

Ruby: Ow! *A bunch of luggage falls on top of me* Sorry! *I helped to pick it all up but a girl with white hair and light blue dress took the luggage out of my hands*

???: When some one says to get out of the way you get out of the way you DULT! All the stuffs worth more then your house! Sylvester Selena pick it all up! *My butler and my maid picked all the luggage up and carries it for me* Hmph! *I walk away and they followed me*

Yang: What was her problem? 

Ruby: I get the feeling we’ll see more of her soon.

Yang: *A girl with black hair and is wearing a bow on top of her head bumps into me* Opps sorry about!

???: No it was my fault I wasn’t watching were I was going. Excuse me *I put my book away and walked pass her*

Ruby: So you still thinking about you know who?

Yang: About him? Yeah, I felt like that there’s some type of connection with me and him. Like I know him before I first met him.

Ruby: *Looks past Yang and saws the huge statue of Sapphire and Yin. There’s whole bunch of people around it including the girls who we bump into earlier. Originally the statue didn’t had color back then one student went off at night with paint buckets and a couple paints brushes and painted the statues. The student did it not to show disrespect to the 2 saints of Remnant but to show respect to them. Sapphire pointed his Gun-sword skyward Caliburn, while his other hand is one his huge shield Avalon. Yin free hand is on Sapphire shoulder while his other hand is holding his mythical Spear Silver bolg. They’re statues are both smiling me and Yang walk towards the statue. I see everyone put flowers down on the bottom of the statues feet to show respect to the two heroes that saved Remnant. I even see the stuck up girl with white hair kneeling down and gently puts flowers at the bottom, another girl with a long bright red pony tail and wearing some sort of tiara, unzipped one of her luggage bags and in it were a bunch flowers. She probably grew them herself, she placed them all only below Sapphires statue, she most really love him, but not as much as I do* He’s not dead Yang. I know it, but he needs help. *I start to flap my cloak with my hands*

Yang: Sis What are you doing? Besides making a mess again.

Ruby: Im trying to see if an actual rose falls out of this thing instead of petals!

Yang: Sis-!

Ruby: Im know I’m making a scene again with my cloak sis! Come on! *Keeps flapping my cloak but only rose petals come out*

Yang: Remnant to Ruby! 

Ruby: Agh! Why cant you be useful instead of leave a mess for me to always clean up cloak!?

Yang: Ruby there’s-! 

Ruby: If only you were a living weapon like Sapphires cape!

Yang: Sis over here-!

Ruby: Come on-! *I feel someone tap my shoulder I turned around and it was the girl with the long bright red hair*

???: Um there’s a stand that has free flowers to place on the statue of the Saints. *Points to it*

Ruby: *I looked around and saw everyone was starting to laugh*

???: What a dult...

Ruby: Well now I just made myself look like an idiot... Thanks for letting me down cloak... *I picked a bright red rose and place it beneath Sapphires side, but I changed my mind I climb on top of Sapphires statue and placed it on its head, I jumped down and looked up at it* I’ll find you Sapphire then we’ll be together again. That’s not a promise... That’s a guarantee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 coming soon. Let’s make one thing clear only Mercury and Adam are gender bent. But I’ll try to stay true to there characters as much as I can. Please feel free to comment! About the past chapter I spent weeks trying to finish it and when ever I got close I accidentally closed the tab. You can’t imagine how I felt when I finally finished it! Again I could use some information on Winter, Whitley, Weisses father and Salem herself they be important to the story later. As I done right now in this Chapter with Salem.


	4. RWBYS: Volume 1 Part 4: Preparing for the hunt of a life time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby now even more motivated to find Sapphire prepares for the trails. It will be hard, it will be brutal but nothings gonna stop her from finding her best friend. Unknown to her the same monsters that tragically separated the two best friends back then, are now lurking in the shadows. But lucky for her she we’ll have A Saint watching over there haunting Grounds. And she we’ll meet new yet nostalgic friends. Be on your Guard Ruby!

Ruby: *Sitting on a glass seat while doing some maintenance to Crescent Rose. I actually named my weapon after Sapphires Violet Luna his scythe To honor him. I couldn’t figure out how his scythe could change to different weapons, Violet Luna had a spear mode, a axe mode, even a great sword mode. It was 5 weapons in one but kicking package! Sapphire love designing weapons, he even said he was gonna make more weapons so he could adapt in any fight. Heck Sapphire help me with the design of Crescent Rose when we were together, with out him they might not have been a Crescent Rose. I miss you Sapphire... But I will find you.*

???: *Sees her and walks up to her* Uh Hey! Your the chick I throw up chunks on right?

Ruby: Um yeah. *Puts my scythe back on my back*

Juan: My makes Jaun. Juan Arc, Im really sorry about that by the way I get air sick...

Ruby: Thats no excuse for throwing up on some one! Ugh I still smell like puke because of you!

Juan: I said I’m sorry Alright! I just wanted to apologize.

Ruby: You know what? Apology accepted, at least you didn’t throw up on my Rose that my best friend gave me Or you would have been dead right then and there.

Juan: So Uh who's your best friend?

Ruby: Sapphire Yaeger. 

Juan: The knightly saint of Remnant!? Yeah right you wish!

Ruby: *Shows him a picture on my scroll of me and Sapphire*

Juan: Dang guess Ill take your word for it then.

Ruby: So What are your weapons?

Juan: Well I got my sword and shield and that’s about it. *Shows her my only 2 weapons* I know definitely not as badass as the Saints.

Ruby: Well I Say it’s a start. Here’s my weapon! *Brings out my scythe and I stab the blade in the ground*

Juan: Woah! That looks a lot like Saint Sapphires scythe! (Were the heck do these people even make these things?!?!?!?!)

Ruby: And That makes me his best friend I know everything about him too! 

Juan: No that kinda makes you one of his many die hard fans. And a stalker too...

Ruby: IM NOT HIS STALKER! I’m his 1# best friend! 

Juan: What ever you say see you. *Walks away*

Ruby: Grrr... *Gets a text from Yang “It’s gonna start Sis get your But over here quick!”* Finally! *Uses my speed semblance to get there in a minute or more and I stand next to Yang* Got her quick like whats the stitch!?

Yang: Your kinda early Ruby. So how about we get to know the people that are here huh?

Nora: Howdy do!? Names Nora Valkyrie! This guy here is Rin. *My Arm is around Rins neck*

Rin: *Waves*

Blake: *Reading a book* Blake. Just Blake please.

Pyrrha: My name is Pyrrha Nikos it’s a pleasure to meet you all!

Ruby: Im Ruby, Hey What’s your relationship with Sapphire Pyrrha?

Pyrrha: W-What do you mean?

Ruby: You put 10 times more flowers on his statue then anyone else. What’s the deal with that?

Yang: Sis you climb up on top of the head and placed a rose on it.

Ruby: I will not be double standard! So mind telling me?

Pyrrha: Well Im his fan like you are.

Ruby: Im not his fan! Why is it so hard for people to except when I tell them I’m his best bestes friend!?

Weiss: *Doing my nails while sitting on a chair* Cause he’s a legend and your well... No one. Why would he waste time with a nobody? You may call me Weiss.

Ruby: Cause that’s the type of person he is! Spending time with kind people like me and my older sister out of the kindness of his heart! 

Pyrrha: Since Your his best friend wouldn’t that also make you his fan by default?

Ruby: ! *I took a moment to think about it* Ok you got me there. How big of a fan are you Pyrrha?

Pyrrha: Well...

Nora: *Sits on Pyrrha's luggage and it blows up* WOAH! *Sending me flying upwards and I fall on the ground away from the pile of Sapphire theme merchandise I got back up* The was awesome did anyone get that!?

Blake: A huge fan it seems... *Turns to the next page of my book*

Pyrrha: I don’t know why I packed so much of them in there! At least the newest Saint Sapphire action figure I bought is still in mint condition! *Sighs and picks them all up*

Ruby: You need help Pyrrha? 

Pyrrha: Thats really kind of you Ruby I appreciate it! *We picked them all up and put them in a huge plastic bag* So do any of you know how much a few strands of his hair cost? *I give them the numbers*

Everyone even Rin: THATS INSANE! 

*Later* 

Yang: Alright it’s almost time for the trials sis!

Ruby: Lets make sure we get on the same team ok?

Yang: Wouldn’t have it any other way Ruby.

Oz: *Taps on the microphone* Greetings new students of Beacon and returning students. Before we get to the trials I’m sadden to say that we have not found Sapphire, Yin or the rest of the missing prodigies of Remnant. There whereabouts are still unknown, but we most not lose hope they’re out there somewhere and the finest Huntsmen and Huntresses will track them down and bring them home! Now back to the trials, Huntsmen and Huntresses have found rather unique and malicious tracks in the trial ground, they’re unlike any Grimm tracks that we’ve seen before, but don’t worry The trails well not be postponed but as a safety precaution at the start of the trail each Huntress and Huntsmen we’ll be handed signal flares. A red flare means a Grimm has been encountered. A Green flare means that you have joined your new and permanent team mate. Now a black flare means that you have encountered an unknown and unidentifiable creature, if you fire this your teachers or other experience Huntsmen and Huntresses that we’ll be supervising the trails well come to your aid. Other students who see this flare do NOT go were the flare was fired stay away and stay put no matter what! Your teachers or experience Huntress and Huntsmen well fire a blue flare when everything is fine. Understood? Good, Stay safe and may the saints watch over you on your trials.

Weiss: Well Thats suspenseful. *Walks away and the crowd of new Huntsmen and huntress disperse*

Ruby: Unknown and Unidentifiable creatures? Yang you don’t think!?

Yang: Let’s hope it’s not those things. Take care ok sis?

Ruby: You too. 

*After everyone left a flash of light appeared*

Yin: Don't worry Oz I will. *I look at the glowing infinity sign on the palm of my hand, it only glows this bright when* The Gores are here, I can smell the stench of A and Z. I’ll protect Remnant from them Sapphire You have my word younger brother. *He disappears in a flash of light*

*A couple hours later in the trial area, every new Huntsmen and Huntresses are all standing on panels*

Oz: Everyone ready!? GODSPEED children!

Ruby: *The panels sent me flying into the Trial Forest, I land on my feet* Gotta find Yang!  
*With my speed semblance I zoom past all sorts of trees and bushes until I ran into Weiss, I grinned at her*

Weiss: Great... *Fires a green flare*

Ruby: We are now officially team mates! Put her there! *I extended my hand for a hand shake with a smile but she walks past me* Or not ok!

Weiss: We have to get back with the chest pieces to officially become teammates. Let’s just get this over with already. Woah! *She appears in front of me*

Ruby: I can get this over with faster! We gotta find my big sister Yang try to keep up! *I ran forward*

Weiss: Wait we need to stick together! Ugh! *I try to keep up with her*

Ruby: YOUR TO SLOW! *I ran into a pillar and fall backwards* I guess I ran into that one huh? *Badoom tisk* (Awful Just awful)...

Weiss: Thats What you get for not watching were your going you Dolt. *Sees 2 horribly mutilated corpses of huge Grimm* What the!? *Some kind of light purple mist is coming out of them* What on Remnant happened to these Grimm!?

Ruby: Woah. *I see the purple mist* (Oh no it’s really them!) We should keep moving. *I ran ahead*

Weiss: Agreed. *Runs after her as we ran through the forest we run into Yang and Blake*

Ruby: *Tackles Yang with a smile* Boy am I glad to see you sis! We’re right it is them! I saw the purple mist and everything!

Yang: Really!? Crap!?

Weiss: Do you two know what killed those Grimm!?

Yang: Sorta of. We don’t know what there called but we don’t want to run into them. Our dad and uncle were barely able to do anything against the weaker ones. And Sapphire almost died trying to fight them off for us to make our escape when we were kids.

Ruby: But I wanna run into them! They took Sapphire away from me!

Yang: Sis think this through! You won’t be able to find Sapphire when your dead!

Ruby: *I think it through* Sorry Yang your right. Let’s get the chest pieces and get out of here. Let’s go maybe we can meet up with Pyrrha, Nora, Rin and John on the Way. *I hear a flare go off and sees it’s a Black one* What should we do!? Cause staying put might be a idea when it comes down to those things!

Yang: Run for it?

Blake: Run for it.

Weiss: Definitely Run for it.

*We start to Run forward away from the from the flare as a new team. As Team RWBY, Meanwhile At the source of the Flare, four guys are on there knees screaming in agony as the virus starts to destroy there bodies, one of them looks up and sees a huge grotesque monster. It’s claws are long and monstrous, it’s face is the stuff of nightmares. It squats down before them. It’s stares at them as they suffer. And it’s starts to laugh a twisted, demented and horrifying laugh. It’s not laughing because it’s enjoying this no. It’s laughing because it knows the horrifying truth of humanities origin. It’s so pitiful, the beast couldn’t help but laugh. There bodies start to crack and mutate into, before the transformation finished the beast absorb them into its body. It then hears growling. It turns its head and sees the Grimm it’s enemies and Remnants true guardians, the beast stabbed one claw into the ground and pulled its claw out, a baby Grimm now dead after being impaled by the beast claw, and as to mock the Grimm the beast ate the corpse of the infant Grimm, causing the Grimm to attack the beast in a fit of rage! At the after math the beast walked away on all fours unharmed leaving behind the mutilated corpses of a 100 Grimm, it smells more humans and Faunus It is time for the hunters to become the hunted! All things begin and end up in the hole in things! “$@&(& IS!”

*Back with team RWBY* 

Ruby: *We made it to the chest pieces we grab them and fired out a 4 pink flares meaning we’re on our way back, we meet up with Juan, Nora, Rin and Pyrrha who got there chest pieces, we ran to a broken down stone bridge* This is like one of these horror flicks and we’re the protagonist! Keep running guys! *We stopped as we saw one of the teachers standing in the middle of the bridge waiting for us*

???: *My eyes are closed, as I smiled at them* Well done children your the first ones to get here. Now please come and-! *Someone Fires a fireball on my back but it didn’t phase me* Not dead yet I see...

*The one that fired the shot looks exactly the same as the other one! But he has scratches all over and looks he been through hell and back. He’s holding onto his axe hunting rifle and Mrs GoodWitch and Oz are standing besides him*

???: Children don’t be fooled by this beast! *Collapses to the ground because of my injuries* Agh!

Oz: Old friend please rest we will take care of this.  
Show us your true from!!!

Fake teacher: *Grabs the optic glass on my eye, after a moment I crush it in my hand as purple liquid comes out of it* So much for amusing my self by torturing these human children in this fragile form. *My eyes open and they are completely void of both life and death and I smirk maliciously, My body begins to change and grow, My monstrous glowing purple claws grow out, my face becomes grotesque and I reveal my true form*

Weiss: What. Is. It!?

Juan: *Horrified beyond belief* 

Blake: Thats no Grimm!

Ruby: *I clutch Crescent Rose tightly in my hands as I think of Sapphire* Finally payback...

Oz: *Me and Mrs GoodWitch were there when Sapphire was born alongside Qrow. That’s when these beast attack. That’s when “HE” came* I should have known... (I should have postponed the trials now these children are in danger because of my foolishness no all of Remnant is in danger now) Nightmare of other side of the world! Humanity and Faunus kind we’ll not surrender to your master! *It speaks up, its voice the stuff nightmares*

Beast: Hahaha, SurReNDer? *Laughs hysterically* 

Yang: *I see Ruby charge right at it* RUBY WAIT!  
Damn it! Blake, Weiss put these on! *I hand them the breather mask that Qrow and dad wore back then on the accident. Me and Ruby kept the breather mask that protect us from the mist just Incase, I put one on and charged right in after my little sister*

Ruby: *I made myself go even faster by firing the rifle part of Crescent Rose. It’s all because of these monsters that I lost him! I lost Sapphire because of them!* THIS IS FOR SAPPHIRE! *As tried to slice its head off my scythe bounce off it. And then the thing sent me flying into Yang with its tail* I HATE YOU MONSTERS!

Yang: Sis calm down! We need a plan of attack for this thing!

Ruby: No plan just kill it! *I ran back into the fight*

Weiss: What wrong with her!? She’s gonna get herself killed!

Yang: Sapphire disappeared to fight these things to Protect Remnant. I’ll tell you all the full story later we need to back her up! *Everyone heads in to fight this thing*

Pyrrha: *Sees Juan completely paralyzed with fear I shake him* Juan get ahold of yourself!

Juan: How Can I!? We’re suppose to be fighting Grimm not something like THAT! Sure I would still be scarred of the Grimm but not this petrified! I get why we need to fight Grimm to complete the trials but this thing kills the strongest Grimm easily! 

Pyrrha: If you want I could stay here with you!

Juan: No! No! They need you in there not me! If your Sapphires biggest fan then you should honor what he believes in! Helping others that need him first before helping the others that need him less! Just go! Im kinda of a normal kid compared to you guys!

Pyrrha: Grr, Fine just stay here and take care of yourself Juan! *I charge into the battle with everyone else*

Nora: *Fires colorful grenades at it with my grenade launcher hammer while Yang fires blasts at it with her gauntlets, But we didn’t scratch this thing! I slam it’s leg with my hammer and pulled the trigger making a colorful explosion, but even that didn’t even get its attention*

Yang: *Climbs up its head and fires blasts in its eye* THIS! *Fires a blast* HAS! *Fires another blast* TO! *Fires another* DO! *Fires another one* SOMETHING! *But it didn’t it just keeps on laughing dementedly* You thinks it’s funny to take a little girls best friend away from her!? *My eyes turn red and my hair starts to glow gold and I wind up to punch its eye* YOU WILL PAY YOU FREAKS! RAWR! *It swats me off with the back of its hand like I’m nothing and it keeps on laughing*

Pyrrha: *I fire at it from a distance with my swords rifle mode, but the bullets bounce of its skin* There has to be something that can hurt it! Magic, the elements, ballistic weapons anything that give us and edge on it!

Weiss: *Is above it and makes it rain down Ice shards on the beast but still nothing* Grr!  
*I see Mrs GoodWitch make it Rain down massive razor sharp boulders but the beast sliced them to such small pieces that appears Mrs GoodWitch couldn’t use them anymore*

Blake: *Moves under its leg and attacks them with my katana blade and its sheath blade but my weapons bounce of its skin. It grabs onto me with its claws and brings me up to its horrid face*

Beast: I KnOw YoUr lItTLe SeCRet “KiTtIe”.

Blake: !!! *It knows I’m a Faunus!? I try to get loss from its grip*

Beast: ThE DrAgOn can NoT PrOtect ItS PeOple NoW.

Blake: (The Dragon of Rebellion!? The Fuaneses pride and joy!? We Fuaneses respect the saints of Remnant but we have our own child legend Fafnir Norse one of strongest prodigies of Generation Roundtable. He can’t be dead! I refuse to believe it and so does Eve! Even if he is dead the dragon is eternal in Fuanes hearts!* I got my sword hand and loss and shot at its eye with the handgun part of my sword it brought its hideous tongue and slowly licked my face ounce* Gah! *I cut its tongue off but it just laughs it off like it’s nothing and throws me to the ground, but Yang caught me* Appreciate the save!

Yang: Don’t mention it! Seems like back ups here! *Sees that Cocoas team arrive and come in to join the fight against the beast*

Cocoa: Well that things new. *Shoots At it with my mini gun but the bullets that tear open the toughest of Grimm just fly off the thing* Great. Go help the first years out guys! I’ll cover you! *Switches to explosive rounds and fires at it* 

Fox: *Sprints over to it and attacks its face but my arm blades bounce off it* !!!

*One of Cocoas teammates sends a huge shock wave at its way with his red great sword, but the beast some how sent the shock wave back at them with a palm of its hand. As the fight drags on the heroes start to really lose when the beast finally starts to attack*

Oz: *Me and GoodWitch got sent flying out of the battle, I spit out blood* Damn!

Mrs GoodWitch: *Struggles to get up* Thats thing gonna kill these children Oz! I swear this is how it’s gonna end!!!

Oz: What Can we do GoodWitch!? Unlike Sapphires father we don’t have the power to even hurt it much less kill it! We need a miracle to save them...

Ruby: *Dodges a huge energy slash from the monsters claws while I was in the air but barely, I shot it but the bullets do nothing, As I land I went tumbling towards Yang who caught me. My cloths are all torn up, and I’m covered with scratches* I don’t get it why isn’t it spewing out its mist!?

Yang: Because it’s been toying with us sis. It’s been toying with us the whole time!

Juan: *Watching the whole fight and is even more scarred* God Im so useless... what? *I hear a stampede behind me. It’s the Grimm! A small army of Beowulf’s and Ursus! Even tons of flying Grimm and a huge Grimm the seize of mountain. They’re all coming at us... It’s the end... We’re done for... But instead of them killing me, they all ran right past me!* They’re... Fighting that thing! 

Ruby: *I watch as the army of Beowulf’s and Ursas bite into it and claw into the beast distracting it. Then the flying Grimm slam on top of it, and start to peck at it* Why? Why are they doing this? They’re even ignoring me of all things! 

Oz: CHILDREN THIS WAY! Nows our chance to get away from it! There’s a aircraft that can take us safely back to Beacon!

Yang: Less questions more getting the hell out of here sis! *I grab her and we all made a break for it everyone made it on top and sees the huge aircraft*

GoodWitch: This way children HURRY!

Ruby: *Me Weiss, Blake Yang and everyone else made it on broad. Velvet and Fox are carrying there unconscious and beaten teammate to the aircraft, even Juan made it on broad* They. They ignored us and went straight for the monster!

Weiss: And Im glad that they did! That was horrible... *Sitting next to Blake*

Cocoa: *Speaking to the medic patching up my teammate* Is he gonna make it? 

Medic: Yes nothing but some rest and bandages can’t fix.

Cocoa: Good... *I set with Velvet and Fox, exhausted* That’s one less thing to stress about...  
You all ok?

Velvet: Yes thank you Cocoa...

Fox: *Holding onto my dislocated arm, but gives her a thumbs up*

Pilot: Were taking off people! 

Other Pilot: Sir were missing four students.

Oz: *Looks down* I see, if we can’t find there body’s then well contact there parents... *Sits next to GoodWitch as we take off*

GoodWitch: There dead aren’t they?

Oz: Let’s hope not...

*After twenty minute of flying*

Pilot: Everything seems all... *Sees a massive elephant like Grimm that’s flying straight towards us* Holly-! 

Pilot 2: EVERYONE BRACE IMPACT!

*Everything slows down as the massive elephant like Grimm screams out in terror it gets closer and closer until-!*

Yin: *Appears on the nose of the aircraft in a flash of light, I touched the Grimm And I teleported it safely back to the ground, I then clashed with the Gore that thrown it, sending the aircraft crashing away from us from the shock of our clash* SHIT!

Yang: *Me Ruby, Cocoa and Pyrrha crawled out of the aircrafts rubble. Everyone’s fine Mrs GoodWitch made sure of that but they’re all now unconscious the monster appeared before us but it’s not laughing anymore and It lunged straight towards us I thought it was the end until*

Yin: *Kicks it in the face sending it flying, I land in front of Yang*

Yang: Y-Yin?

Yin: *I turn towards her and knelt down before her patting her hand with a smile* Sh, just rest now ok? You all did great Ill finish this thing off. *I got back up and faced the Gore, it’s trying to get up from the immensely powerful strike to the head, mortals can’t harm Gores And gods can barely kill them, but I can completely erase this “Hole in things”. Because I’m one of the things they fear... I’m A HEIR! The Heirs are entities that are far more ancient then even the concept of creation, they even created Fable the true name of the planet. They swore to defend all that exist and all that doesn’t exist from the “The hole in things” The Gores That were created by the big final boss of Incarnates Dracul. The Incarnates use to be the Heirs equals but they all went insane. They especially swore to protect and fight for Fable there crown jewel of planets. As the son of the 9th most powerful Heir my mother Scahatch I will defeat this thing!* NIGHTMARE OF THE OTHER CURSE SIDE OF REMNANT. AS THE EMBODIMENT OF SAINT YIN CHU LANNS WRATH PREPARE TO DIE! *I beckon it to come at me*

Beast: HEIR!!! *I appear in front of him*

Yin: *I uppercutted it straight to the sky’s, I then summoned my spear Silver Bolg I tossed it up and caught it in my throwing hand. I then got ready to throw it I begin gathering power* Oh mother, ye who bestowed unparalleled wisdom onto me, ye who natured me into the man I am today, ye who now rest beyond the void, witness my Geweldige Prestatie (Translation: Great feat)! With the force to crash down the pillars of Heaven I shall annihilate this nightmare here and now! Pierce beyond destiny it self, SILVER *I then began to finally throw my spear and then everything slowed down as I made my great throw* BOLG! *My throw created a massive crater under us, as my speared rocketed skywards it parts all the clouds Through out the country, it then made contact with its target sending pulses of platinum energy for all of Remnant to see*

Gore: *Screeching in defeat but I will not be the last Gore to get through the Source Barriers cracks there WILL be more of us! DRACUL IS! Explodes*

Yang: *Everyone regains conscience and looks up I smiled* He’s one lightning bolt guy...

Yin: *Summons back my spear into my hand as I look at the explosion, I spin it in my hand and made it disappear* Kinged. 

*Minutes later everyone get out of the wrecked aircraft including the pilots and looked at there savior, Yin’s back was turned against them, he waves his hand and somehow everything returns back to normal the air craft is as good as new to*

Pyrrha: Is that? It can’t be right!? It’s the!

Yin: *Waves them off, I engulf my self in a pillar of light from the sky, the pillar of light vanished and so did I*

Oz: Children. *Everyone of them looks back at me amazed* Let’s head back to Beacon now. *I walked in the aircraft with a smile on my face*

Ruby: That guy is SO out of your league sis!

Yang: So is Sapphire to you Ruby~! Haha! *Runs in*

Ruby: *Starts to blush after I realized what she said* ITS NOT LIKE THAT! *Runs In after her* 

*Meanwhile somewhere else in Remnant in the darkness, a man wearing pitch black futuristic Armour walks out its night time, he looks up and sees the pulses of energy in the sky*

???: *He speaks in a virtual voice, he’s wearing a pitch black helmet* Chu Lann? What’s he doing here in Remnant? Wait a minute... *Looks At my arm and sees the number -100 stops glowing* Gores on Remnant!? Bad news good thing he dealt with it. I’ll be a little... *Looks back at the corpses behind me* Busy for now... Then Ill look into why the Gores are coming through to keep this place from becoming Fragment 2.0. Now, *I walk foreword* Head master of Sequence. I’m coming for you and you shall pay dearly for your crimes... *My Armour pulses with pitch black scales, Oz I’ll come for you one day as well. Pray to Sapphire and Yin for forgiveness of what you done in the shadows and what you done to them. Cause I will give no... WE WILL GIVE YOU NO QUARTER... just like the rest of them*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This new character is Called Scarlet Amber and he’s Sapphires rival in Colored Fable: The prince of Dawn. He is the Prodigy of Sequence and as you just read now. His relationship with the head master no with all headmasters is... Parasitic at worst. But he means no harm to anyone who’s not a headmaster, in fact he’s more of an anti hero. Part 5 coming soon!


	5. RWBYS: Volume 1 part 5: Toxic Injustice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scars: The headmasters of Remnant. Kind and Patient like any other old man or woman teaching children. Great role models right? HAHAHAHAHA, Wrong So fuckin wrong! All these Headmasters wear mask to hide what they really are, cold blooded murders with little regard for humans lives, I should know because I was there bullet and gun, while they pointed me to a target and I kill them horribly. In a nutshell I was there slave, force to kill innocent people and children but mostly children. The 88 prodigies of Remnant? There was actually 188 of them, what happen to them? The power hungry headmasters happened... The things they Made me do to those poor people and the things I done to my friends when my older brother turned me into this monster... I beyond redemption even when Sapphire says that I’m not... Before I head back Fragment to rejoin the war I need to settle this score... I must avenge these innocent souls... And NOBODY CAN STOP ME. If you try to get in my way I’ll give you the chance to walk away but if your stupid enough to keep barring my path then... We’ll you don’t really need those limbs now, don’t you?

Scars: *Looks around and sees that I’m surrounded by a private military, Im wearing a light red suit with white strips, Im wearing white gloves, my dark red hair is neatly combed, and I’m wearing sun glasses*

Militia: *Speaks through a device that enhances the volume of my voice* Give it up your surrounded!

Scars: *I start counting the soldiers and mechs, 150 mercs armed to the teeth and 30 mechs*

Militia: Put your hands behind your head! Things don’t need to get messy here!

Scars: Ha! Who do you think your talking to here?! It’s completely obvious you people aren’t police! Real officers don’t have automatic weapons pointed at some one who hasn’t committed a crime or even mechs for that matter this is just overkill. Your all getting paid by Headmaster Ursula to protect her from me aren’t you!? Look I’m giving you one chance here to walk away and just let me by ok? Take it.

Militia Leader: Open Fire. *We fired everything we got at him, missiles, homing rockets, bullets even carpet bombs. I smirked* Time to get paid and move on with our lives ladies and gents!

Scars: *My voice sounds like it’s coming from everywhere* REMEMBER YOU BROUGHT THIS TO YOUR SEVLES. AGITO ZIO! *With my pitch black futuristic Armour equipped, I effortlessly disarmed 50 mercs of there weapons with my weapon... A beam long sword with a pitch black and light red energy sword, it’s one of the two pairs that I’m using right now, I call them Zulifigars. 20 more mercs charged at me but my beam sword cuts through there battle Armour like a hot knife through butter, all there bodies split into 2 pieces but my weapon cauterize the wounds making there corpses not bleed out. The 30 mechs fire bullets and missiles all over me, but I just take it all like it’s a breath of fresh air with my Armour, I sliced my weapon through empty space which causes a massive black and red energy slice to appear striking the mechs and causing them all to explode, I put away my weapon and I jumped up. I disappear into a red hole* 

Militia Leader: Who is he!? Where is-!?

Scars: *Black Energy marks appear above each and every one of them, I drop kick into them separately with both feet, I kick into all 80 of them so fast that from my perspective all the heavy rains drops appear to be standing still, all the militia soldiers get atomize by the kicks and then exploded with black and red energy, I appear in front of the Militia Leader, grabbed him by his neck and then slammed him to the ground* (The fight only took 5 minutes? Boy am I rusty.) End of the line dumb ass. Now hold still *I pull back my free arm ready to finish him off* this might tickle a bit.

Militia Leader: *Pulls out a button in my pocket with a smirk I pressed it and cough out in pain* That hot ass bitch Ursula gave me this button Incase if everything goes to hell. Don’t know what’s coming but if it kills you then it’s find by me! *The ground starts to rumble so violently that everyone in the city feels it!*

Scars: *Seems like it’s coming underneath me, I hear a booming mechanical rawr coming from underground* (More tedious but fun shit to deal with, great.) *Throws the Militia leader to the source of the earth quake I jump out of the way, I look back and saw a extremely massive serpent come out of the ground killing the militia leader that was thrown in its way, this thing is so big that it towers over elepha Grimm completely and even miles away from it people could still see this mechanical monster, my metallic claws of my arm Guards dug into a skyscraper, it turns its massive head at me and roars* That fuckin bitch is gonna get innocents killed by sitting this thing loss! (This is a top secrete super weapon built by the Hydra society, a secret organization and all the headmasters in Remnant are its members, I read its blue prints, this thing was originally intended to kill massive Grimm like the elephas, But it was also intended to kill us Prodigies, and only 2 were ever built because building these things nearly milked the societies funds dry. I can handle this thing easily, so can Yin, Sapphire and the rest of the still living prodigies fighting the war for Fragment but it’s gonna get innocents killed if I don’t finish it quick! I ignite my black red beam saber but the serpent drilled itself back down to ground and came out below the skyscraper I was on, and smashed through all the floors of the skyscraper making it colapse and killing everyone that’s inside* No! *I jump off as it collapses I used my Semblance to make the skyscraper cease to be saving the hundreds of fleeing civilians in the streets from a painful and terrifying fate, I turned my attention back to the serpent, and it fires a huge laser at me with its mouth, I deflected the beam skyward away from the city with Zulfigar, but the beam sent me crashing down to the ground when I deflected it, I’m unharmed and I looked at it but then towering razor sharp tentacles come out from the ground beneath me, they came out from the mechanical serpent, and attack me creating a a huge dome of death. I slice the tentacles one by one and I jump back towards the serpent, I then see air jets flying towards it*

Jet pilot: Control falcon 1 through 15 approaching the unknown mechanical monstrosity, we have visual that a black armored huntsmen is engaging it in combat requesting go ahead to assist over!!!

Control: All green Falcons! Engage engage!!!

Jet pilot: You heard him people light it up!’ *All pilots lock on With there homing rockets and fired at it the mechanical monster attacks with mechanical tentacles* Evasive maneuvers!

Scars: (Damn it I appreciate the help from the Air Force But more innocents we’ll die if this keeps up!) *I slice the Metal tentacle on the robot saving the pilots* Kivara! *The Ai In my helmet that I named after my little sister answers me*

Kivara: Right ahead of you Scars hacking the pilots coms.

Scars: You never disappoint Kivara! *I jumped off the mechanical Serpent*

Kivara: You could have called Ezekiel to you know?

Scars: He’s busy doing maintenance to the Red Grand, status report on hacking there Coms!?

Kivara: I just finished when you said coms Scars, want me to remind you to order some pizza after all this is over?

Scars: You read our mind! *I communicated with the pilots on there coms* Air Force Pilots get out of the blast range im sending to your jets Ai!  
I’m ending this thing!

Jet pilot: *Got the blast range* God Damn that’s huge! Blast range received Falcons 1 through 15 let’s get out of here! You do your thing Huntsmen! May the saints watch over you! *We exit the massive blast zone*

Scars: Don’t tell me those 2 got a cult now. *I switched zulfigar into its blaster mode, and fires behind the serpent, and a small black hole formed far above the city* Hey Kivara?

Kivara: Yeah?

Scars: Do you know that no one on Remnant knows that black holes exist?

Kivara: Seriously!? Just how Primitive is human technology and astronomy is on Remnant!?

Scars: There to focus on killing the Grimm to do anything else. Hell they still think Fable is flat. Excuse me not Fable they still don’t know the planets actual name! *Watches the mechanical serpent get suck into the black hole and get crushed, I then spin my blaster in my hand and puts it in its gun harness on my waist, the small black hole disappears as well* 

Kivara: I could gag right now if I was an a organic organism! Also Scars there was nothing you could have done to save those humans and Faunesses in that building.

Scars: I know K...

Kivara: You need my help getting in to Sequence academy? I already looked into the schematics of the building, and nothing notable seems to have change its more or less the same since you faked your death and left Remnant 4 years ago.

Scars: Thanks Kivara. And don’t worry me and my “others” well take it from here.

Kivara: Give That bitch hell Scars.

Scars: That was the plan. *As I unequipped my Armour one of my others change my Looks, my dna, prints and everything really to look like some one else, I’m also wearing a guard uniform to, I used my Semblance to “Teleport” my self outside Ursula’s Headmaster tower. I see Huntsmen and Huntresses scramble to the city to help, prefect. I walked in the tower. And greet a guard* Just doing my rounds. *The guard completely unaware of who I really am greets me back, I went inside the elevator and click the button to Ursula’s office, Minutes later I got out, and finally I was reunited with my stunningly beautiful headmaster that I despise oh so much, she might look like and sound like she’s 20 but she’s actually 43, she spent her whole life studying a spell that would keep her half immortal. She can still be killed by human means that is if your actually powerful enough to defeat her. She can go toe to toe with both the headmaster of Beacon Oz and his friend Glynda. She’s said to be the most powerful headmaster in Remnant. Her long dark blue and light green hair flows with the wind, shes drinking her a glass of wine as she’s reading through her spell book her weapon. Her legs are on her desk, showing her high heel boots that are covered with purple covers that go up to her waist. They kinda look like pants, shes wearing a dark blue and green long coat dress that shows off her ample breast slightly, she’s wearing light green gloves on her hands, one of her eyes is green and one of them is blue, she’s also wearing glasses, even if she looks calm and cool form the outside I know she’s damn right pissed off on what’s happening on the inside, I stand there staring at her and she notices*

Ursula: What is it guard? Please off with you and resume with your patrol. I already told you all to leave me and my office at ounce when you finish checking up on me. I know you most be attracted to my flawless features but I am no mood to flirt or be sexually intimate with someone today. (Damn it!!! Who gave those brutes the button to call fourth the Ororuburos!? And it appears that they are all dead as well good riddance for what they done! But what could have killed and army like that? Could it be the Head Killer I’ve been hearing about lately? An assassin that’s been brutally killing and kidnapping Headmasters? Who ever they are they will not get me. I’m far more powerful than those 6 that have been killed. I have mastered all kinds of magic, and even a few grand spells. If that fool comes for me I can even imprison him in my book and he could do nothing about it, cause what ever enters my book becomes fiction and no longer has any power in the real world. I will bring my book to the authorities and set him free so he could face justice for his crimes. If only my darling Scars were alive... Then I would have sent him to deal with it. Why is this guard still here!?) Did you not here me!? I said off with you NOW! *Throws him my glass of wine in a act off frustration but he steps aside and it hits the wall behind him shattering* 

Scars: You seriously don’t recognize me Ursula Night? Oh right I forgot maybe this would help you jog your memory. *I changed back to normal, but I’m wearing my old Sequence student uniform, I had one of my “others” make it longer and bigger to match my current height and body, I smirked* This rings any bells!? Huh Ursula!?

Ursula: ! *That brown skin! That red hair with black highlights! Those orange eyes!* Scars!? I heard you died in a accident! No, of course how can someone as powerful, as talented and skilled as you die from something like a freak accident!?  
Regardless your here now my sweet, theres an Assassin that’s called the Head Killer, and he’s coming for me, your mission is to kill him and protect me. After your done I will give your “reward” for protecting me my sweet~.

Scars: IM THE HEAD KILLER URSULA.

Ursula: WHAT!? (No, I get it now. The Hydra Society! They give those Brutes the button to summon the Oruroburos to kill Scars and endanger hundreds of innocents! I was paying them to hunt down Scarlet Incase he faked his death and bring him safely back to me NOT kill him! I’m a cold hearted mistress but even I don’t want children killed for my sake, even though I’m not a kids person.) *Back then some forgettable lover of mind purposed to me and said he wanted to have children with me. I turn him down and left him, Why would I sacrifice my freedom, state of my lovely body and mind for doing something that I was not fond of what so ever? And I was not so fond of him at all as well* (The hydra society most likely order them to kill him on sight and offer more money if they do. Those fools what have they done!?) Scars I can explain!

Scars: *I grab her by the neck pulled her out of her seat, I then slammed her to the ground, I was on top of her, my arms and legs supporting me as my face was only inches away from hers* AGITO ZIO! *I equipped My Armour with out my helmet* No more LIES Ursula! You Hydras tortured me! Used me! Manipulated me! You all forced me kill and torture the secret hundred prodigies when they didn't produce results that didn’t meet to your impossible expectations! And force me to kill there parents when they couldn’t produce another child prodigy! And when some one in the society speaks up against this injustice you all head me assassinate them and kill there families! A little KID you ALL did this to a 13 year old who did nothing wrong but be born in this fucked up world! And you all didn’t just tortured me you to tortured all of the 88 prodigies! They may not remember but I CANT FORGET! So I’ll avenge them myself!

Ursula: My god! What I have I become apart of!? I swear Scars I was not apart of this! I didn’t know!  
*I see his body began to twist and change, his face now horrid* What have they done to you Scars?

Scars: *I punched the ground near her head, making a crack in the ground* LIAR! Just like the other 6 sociopathic Headmasters That tried to crawl away from me but died like the pathetic monsters that they were in the inside! I remembered you were there when they tortured me! I god damn trusted you! Sure you were a bitch but I trusted you all the same! But you just throw me away to THEM! YoU DiD ThIS To ME! EvEn WhEn I lEfT ReMnAnT my LifE GoT WoRSe! AnD I beCaME tHiS VeNgEFUL MoNstER! GoOd bye UrsULa! *I form a spike in my hand to end her*

Ursula: Wait Scars you have to believe me! *He stopped* I don’t remember being apart of such extreme depravity! Please believe me!

Scars: *My voice returns to normal* Wizard check.

Wizard: Understood. 

Scars: *Wizard dives deep in my mind and discovered my memories have indeed gotten altered. It wasn’t her that throw me away. I recognize that black and green suit anywhere, that gray hair and those glasses it was* OZPEN! *I screamed out angrily, he framed her! He somehow manipulated my memories to frame her so I would kill her when I lose myself in my rage like right now. Wizard checked and he said that this isn’t a trick by Ursula, she’s completely innocent. Good thing I stopped my self from killing her.* (I owe my new found restraint to you Sapphire. Thanks buddy.) *I got off of her* It was Oz and he tried to Frame you. *I then change forms into my red suit and stood up*

Ursula: Oz!? Damn you old cot! You will pay for this!

Scars: *I pulled her up* Ill make sure of it Ursula. *I pressed my watch to call Red Grand here*

Ursula: Not with out me Scars. We will make the Hydra Society Pay for the crimes they committed against you and humanity together.

Scars: *I turn my head back to her* You sure what about Sequence Academy? 

Ursula: I was planning to leave the academy behind anyway. By *With a wave of my hand I made my office look like a war happened in here, and in the seat of my chair is a complete replica of me dead and covered with scars* Faking my death like you did. I hold no love of being a Headmaster. Now how should we leave? *I looked outside and saw a huge aircraft far more advance then any aircraft that Remnant could possibly cook up. It’s hanger door is open and Scars steps in* Extraordinary...

Scars: *Waits for her to board the Red Grand which is in invisible mode* Like this. How can I makeThis up for you Ursula? *I hold out my hand out to her* 

Ursula: *Grabs his hand and gets on while holding on to my spell book, I grinned at him* Perhaps by the bedroom. *I glide my finger under his strong chin seductively, And I walk ahead of him* 

Scars: *Crosses my arms and smirks* Just like I remembered. *I walked in after her as the hanger door closes and the shipped automatically flied us away from the country*

*The engineer, Scars team mate and close friend greets him*

Ezekiel: *Doing my monthly maintenance on the engines, I’m wearing a black plague mask with glowing yellow eyes it hides my hideous face and it keeps me from dying and form living trapping me in a state of some sort of immortality. I’m wearing a black and yellow military outfit* Glad your back man. *Sees the woman* Who’s are new friend here?

Scars: The now ex headmaster of Sequence and ex Hydra Society member, Ursula Night. This is one of my teammates Ursula and a good friend of mine. He's also the engineer and guardian of this Ship the Red Grand.

Ezekiel: Ex Society huh...? Well I trust you bud. You just keep your distance from me ex society and we will be fine. *Goes back to doing maintenance too the engines*

Ursula: *Whispers to Scars as we walk away* The prodigy of Gospell Academy?

Scars: It’s a extremely sore topic to him, I’m sure you would understand. 

Ursula: I do Yes. So we’re are you bed quarters Scars?

Scars: *We made it to the door of my room* Right here. *I tapped the door and it opens* So how should we-? Woah!!! *As I turn around she wraps her legs around my waist as she clings on to my upper body* Hahaha! *We start aggressively making out with each other and the door slides closed behind us as we enter*

Ezekiel: *Hours later I’m Walking to my Room But I hear them going at it* Come on man, have some class... *I walk into my room* Good thing my room is soundproof.

Scars: *Hours later I Get up from my bed leaving Usurla, who’s covering her naked body with the blanket, she blows a kiss at me with her hand as she starts to drift off to sleep I walk out of my room with out a shirt on, and head to the ships deck, I sit on the pilots seat and I relax a bit, I began to notice something some one is trying to call me in my head, but my others are preventing them*

Agito: Who could be trying to communicate with US?

Ghost: Probably a new client offering US a job.

Decade: Or probably someone who means US harm?

Blade: Then let’s US break there minds. 

Ryuki: There power is not nearly as vast as OURS. WE can annihilate them easily Scars. 

ZIO: If So they are of no threat to US.

Wizard: So maybe WE should hear them out first if they are of no threat.

W: OUR mind is made up.

Scars: Yeah let them in OUR mind. Let’s see what WE got here.

All my others: As WE command. 

Scars: *My others let them in OUR mind, in OUR mind a woman is standing in front of me, she’s wearing a black dress covering her body, her body has black veins including on her face. Her eyes are black and red and her skins is extremely pale, her long hair is as white as her skin, I read about her in Alaric’s my older brothers journal. So this is the “Queen”of the Grimm* You must be... Salem right?

Salem: Well met... Founder. I am of need of your aid and vast strength as a Utopian. You noticed didn’t you? The Gores are here... And we most stop them from taking over Remnant. Before it’s to late...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know much about Salem other then she’s a new an antagonist in RWBY. Is she like a entity that was sealed away centuries ago? Regardless this Salem is different she always had a body, and had existed long after the first humans were born on Fragment. And also has a secret connection to Sapphire if you hadn’t read the last chapter, I’m not sure if I should move on to Volume 2 of RWBYS or keep it up with Volume 1 part 6. Comment below please for your opinion.


	6. RWBYS: Volume 1 part 6: Hopes ghost and shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 days following after the Immensely powerful Beast was defeated and Killed by Yin Chu Lann, Ruby and her new team are still recovering from the horrific battle and are still shocked that the Grimm the sworn enemy of human and Faunus kind would ignore them and go after and attack the Beast. What could this mean? Are the beast kind enemies of the Grimm? Or something more interesting? Regardless Ruby has more  
> Important things to do than think about that for now. She remembers when she was with Sapphire he introduce her to his one of many of his secret hideouts and bunkers set all over Remnant, and she remembers that he said he had one close to Beacon. She believes that she can find clues of Sapphires whereabouts in it, but if she can’t find anything useful to help her find Sapphire, then she would track down Yin Sapphires older brother and try to convince him to tell her we’re he is and if he’s alive? She can’t get those horrible nightmares of Sapphires terrified and painful screams out of her head. She MUST find him or just hear his voice one time to get some comfort... Just something...

Ruby: *Its the weekend of school and we’re in our new dorm I’m getting ready to head out to the city to find some clues about Sapphire, my old cloths were torn apart from the fight with that horrible monster the same kind that took Sapphire away from me but luckily Yang finished knitting our two new outfits while she fixes our old ones. I’m wearing a skinny black leather jacket with red rose patterns, Im wearing a red and black glove on my favorite hand, I’m wearing black shorts that has a red short skirt, Im wearing black stockings on my legs with light rose petals patterns, Im wearing black and red combat boots and of course I’m wearing my red cloak* You really out done yourself Yang! *Smiles back at her and she’s wearing her new cloths to*

Yang: *Drawing on my sketch book for new outfit designs, A measuring sticking is holding up my long golden hair into a ponytail. I smile back at her* Like that’s anything new sis! *Im wearing light and yellow combat boots, and im wearing purple stockings with yellow flame patterns on my legs, Wrapped around my waist is a long purple cape that looks like it’s some sort of long coat. I’m wearing a yellow tank top that shows of my excellent bust, I want to really impress Yin when we go too see him, on top of my tank top is my yellow and white jacket. I pulled the measuring stick out of my hair letting it down* So w-what do you think he’ll like how I look right!? *Puts away my sketch book*

Ruby: You look great sis. 

Weiss: *Sitting on a chair* I have to admit, I’m surprise that a hothead like you has the patients for knitting and designing cloths like this. Quite skillful indeed. 

Yang: Thanks I geuss?

Weiss: Im also dumbfounded that you bumped into the legendary YIN CHU LANN by complete accident and dumb enough to challenge him in a fight!!! You found him by ACCIDENT! My older sister spent years trying to track him down but you found him with out even trying!!! 

Yang: Why would your sis-? *Eyes turn red* Don’t bleeping tell me...

Weiss: She wants to court him and eventually marry him. Her reasons are if two of the riches most powerful families on Remnant join together said most powerful families and richest will become that much more powerful.

Yang: *My hair burst with gold energy as I get violently pissed* YOU tell the fuckin bitch of an older sister of yours that he’s MINE!!! And if she’s got a problem with it, then she should meet me so I CAN FIST HER A-!

Ruby: YANG YANG YANG! *Calms her down* Over kill sis jeez!

Yang: *Breathes heavily as I try to get a hold off my self* That... Huff Got... Puff No clue what came over me... I... Huff I need to lye down for a bit. *Lyes down on my bed as I get my headaches again* Ruby my pills and water please...

Ruby: Sure sis. *Hands her pills for the headaches and a water bottle* Sorry... Honestly that never happened before.

Weiss: *My Back was against the wall* What came over her!? That was terrifying!

Blake: *My Head pokes out of a card box that I was hiding in* Is she alright? 

Ruby: Yeah... She kinda gets headaches every now and then... Weird thing is they never been this frequent before. Yang can get REALLY angry, but only when some of her hair gets torn out. This is new though she’s usually pretty friendly around people. I think I saw her beat the crud out of a couple of Yins die hard fan girls. She said they wanted to do “things” with him when they find him.

Yang: Im really sorry Weiss. But seriously tell your older sister to go to HELL! Ah come on! *Slams my face into my pillow and I scream in it* There’s like this other me in my body and she won’t shut up! *My heads still buried in my pillow as I say that*

Ruby: What do you mean by the most powerful and richest family Weiss?

Weiss: Yin’s a Prince and so is Sapphire.

Yang: *Gets up from my bed*

Ruby and Yang: WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!?!?!?!?!?!

Weiss: *Covering my ears as they scream out in shock* I’m not surprise that you didn’t know who they really are. It isn't COMPLETELY yet revealed to the puplic. Yin’s family rules the north part of Remnant while Sapphires Family rules the south part of Remnant. Yin’s family the Chu Lanns wealth is slightly more vast then the Yaegers. 

Yang: Me and Ruby are crushing on ROYALTY!?

Ruby: I KEEP telling you it’s not like that Yang!!!

Yang: You keep telling yourself that sis. Your are old enough to start crushing on guys now you know? And who else could it be than Sapphire?

Ruby: *Looks At the blue rose that I placed in the window of our dorm* 

Blake: *Laying on my bed while Reading one of my romantic novels* Childhood sweethearts tragically separated, now find each other together again both longing to be together since that horrible day now fall in love with each other~ Did I say that out loud? *All three of them look at me, as I blush out of embarrassment*

Yang: Like Blake said you do love him don’t you?

Ruby: I do but what if he’s got some one already?

Yang: Then you beat the crap of them to win him over! Damn it Yang! *Literally kicks my self for doing it again* What I meant to say was that *Sighs* I don’t know ask them for the slice of the blue pie? 

Ruby: *Sighs and looks down But I get my self together* We... Well keep talking about this later let’s find some clues where Sapphire went first sis! *Puts my scythe in the back of my waist* 

Yang: Ruby... Alright no need tell me. *Gets up*

Ruby: You guys can come with you know? It might be fun!

Weiss: Fine... I’ll get change out my school uniform. *Minutes later me and Blake walk out with our other outfits* Wait do you even know were to start Ruby!? Or we just gonna walk randomly in the city!?

Ruby: Sapphire had a secret hideout somewhere in the city. Sapphire had a app installed in my phone to help me find them. Maybe it has clues on were he is. If we don’t find anything then convincing Yin to tell us about him is our best shot on finding him.

Weiss: Do you know how it works?

Ruby: I tinkered around with it when I was together with Sapphire...

Weiss: You don’t know how it works do you...?

Ruby: Not completely ok!?

Weiss: Well it beats wandering around the city at random...

Ruby: *Were all standing next to each other facing the door out of our dorm* Let’s go wonderous colorful 4!!! *We all try to walk out the door at the same time getting ourselves stuck* Well... atleast were “bonding” as a team! *Some one plays a toba exactly when I said it in there dorm room*

*Team JNPR’s room*

Juan: Nice tabo playing Nora.

Nora: Thanks!

*Back with Team RWBY, they are still stuck*

Yang: What are the odds of her playing her tabo exactly when Ruby said that bad pun?

Weiss: Ugh... *We try to shake free*

Blake: Wait just a sec I got a idea. *Uses my Semblance to get my self lose which gets them unstuck* Problem solve.

Ruby: Finally Let’s go girls! *Yang closes the door to our Room as we leave to head too the city, hours later were walking under a highway, Yangs eating burrito, I notice the the sonar is beeping I guess its picking up a signal* Finally got something! *We’re next to a pretty huge building that’s been abandon for years* Definitely the perfect spot for a hideout! Let’s look around for a entrance! 

Yang: *Walking around looking for a entrance but the place is completely shut down, I then see a old school mixtape player, I decid to play the mixtape already installed cause why not and I recognize the voice* Ruby everyone get over here! 

Ruby: *Sees What shes Holding* A... Mixtape player?

Yang: Just listen! *Presses the play button*

Audio voice of Sapphire: Hahahahaha! I can’t believe I won in the Amity world tournament single handedly! Could you believe it bro!?!?!?!?! 

Ruby: SAPPHIRE!

Yang: *Smiles as the mixtape keeps playing*

Audio voice of Yin: I Can little bro! It was ALL you man, I didn’t interfere like I always do. The way you moved in the grand champion match beating the tar out of the north and south champion and all the other Huntsmen and Huntresses that got in your way. I couldn’t look away and Oz and Mrs GoodWitch couldn’t look away either! And those cheers! The crowd everyone in there was cheering your name! And now you are the new world Champ! I couldn’t be prouder man.

*Everyone hears a huge construction Crane carrying a big container move to us, the crane sets the container down to the ground in front of us, and the container opens. Arrows of light appear pointing to the open container, in the air were letters of light saying “Come on in!”*

Blake: You don’t think it’s a trap?

Ruby: *Smiling as I hold the mixtape in my hands* It’s Sapphire’s hide out why would it be a trap? *Walks In the container with a smile* 

Yang: *Walks in it with her*

Blake: Fair point I guess... *Walks In third as Weiss Walks In last*

*Unknown to them some one was sitting in the container with them, with a smile on his face, as the crane carries the container up, after awhile the container opens to a dark hallway that slowly lights up, they walked forward and a enter a huge room with a couple stairs, there’s dozens of hard drives which explains why the room is so cold, at the bottom floor has tons of computers, and some one is sitting in the middle of the computers looking up at the screen that’s playing Sapphires greatest achievement winning the Amity world tournament, the room lights up a bit, and they see his platinum combed back hair, he’s wearing his white vest and black vest shirt with his sleeves rolled up, he’s wearing black and white plaid suit pants and he’s wearing his all white Oxford shoes Yang recognizes him right away and checks how she looks*

Yin: *Eating popcorn as I watched the screen with a small smile, I gently cried out of nostalgia and happiness* (Those day’s were so simple back then) Sorry, forgot to bring more popcorn for you four. Great movie right? It definitely deserves a 100% fresh on Rotten Pineapple. Great action scenes, heartwarming cutscenes and a happy ending to boot! You couldn’t ask for anything better right. *Sighs* I remember watching the Super Huntsmen bowl back then... It was one of the VERY few times that we could just relax and spend time together as brothers... We were cheering on for our favorite team the Mountain Goats as Floyd Anderson Runs In for the winning point, some of the opposing players of team Break Beavers start to close in on him and tackle him but he dodged them right in the neck of time and made the touchdown winning the season for his team and we celebrated. Those beautiful nights just clicked together.  
*In the recording Sapphire is airborne riding on a poor huntsmen like a skateboard while spinning Violet Luna in his free hand. In the background cameras are flashing off taking pictures of Sapphire*

Yin: 1st announcer “No hesitation, nothing seems to phase this boy wonder and no one can do anything to stop him!” 2nd announcer “Sapphire is on a mission to amaze the world and he's going completely Overkill!!!” Haha! These people are all pro Huntsmen and Huntresses but my little brother wrecked them all! He came a long ass way!

*In the recording Sapphire dives through massive steal spikes as he’s still riding on the huntsmen, he slices through all sorts of Huntsmen and Huntresses as he dives. As they reach the bottom he jumps off the huntsmen making the guy plummet to the ground. He lands and sprints fast enough to catch on fire blowing away all Huntsmen and Huntresses In his way with a massive fiery blue rose blizzard*

Yin: 1st announcer “With 5 minutes left 3 fighters remain!” 2nd announcer “The North and south champions stand between Sapphire and destiny! Well Sapphire become the new world Champ!? The first one to have ever defeated North and South!?” 

*Sapphire jumps into a arena with tons of electric build boards in it, the two champions await him and the legendary battle began! At first Sapphire was having trouble fighting them, but quickly got use to there fighting styles and movement patterns, also he prepared counter measures for the champions Semblances*

Yin: Sapphire has photographic memory, it’s not his semblance Everyone nows that he doesn’t have a semblance so he compensated by studying and mastering magic, becoming a tactical genius and also mastering his photographic memory and also having complete control of the elements. 

*As the fights goes on Sapphire quickly gets the upper hand with only 30 seconds he grabbed on to the champions as they scream out in surprise and then Sapphire throws them to the electric bill boards hard enough that they roll uncontrollably upwards crashing and destroying all the electric bill boards, Sapphire leaps up into the air and is completely above the world tournament arena, he starts to gather power into Violet Luna, making a huge blue sun appear and he absorbs it in to his scythe, Everyone In the arena scream out at ounce “GO SAPPHIRE! GO!”, the champions crashed into each other at the top of center of the smaller arena, and Sapphire crashed down into them with a mighty blow with his scythe he created a massive blue rose fiery explosion completely annihilating the smaller arena! At the end of it Sapphire steps out from the smoke. Uncombining his Caliburn and his shield Avalon, he raised his gun blade out triumphantly out to the sky as the clock stopped with 2 seconds left! He’s exhausted and breathing heavily and everyone cheered for him! At the champion coronation the two defeated champions humbly gave there belts to Sapphire cause Sapphire gradually made him self known to be a boy with a Just and pure heart. Helping people when they needed help the most, he ounce had many confrontations with the White Fang. But instead of fighting them like any irresponsible reckless teenage Huntsmen and Huntress would do he sat down with them and just talked with them about there troubles he always hears them out first And all of them were just Faunus that lost everything and blame it all on the humans. They lost there parents, there siblings, they’re homes and they just want it all to stop, so Sapphire with his families vast wealth built a free service for the Faunus. It was called Shelter, Shelter helped the Faunus get into Homes, give them food, and allowed them to live away from the Humans in peace. So the champions were glad to give there titles away to him, Sapphire Raised the 2 belts with both hands and yelled out triumphantly with a toothy smile he’s missing two teeth in his mouth from the battles but who cares!? Every one in the world tournament including the ex champions cheered out for him*

Ruby: You were waiting for us to get here weren't you!? Right Yin!?

Yin: *Stands up after finishing my popcorn* Not all, I just come over here from time to time. I soaking in the nostalgia after the alarms for Bunkers went off. If anything Im surprised the defense systems deactivated after scanning *Points to the red head* Your face little red. 

Ruby: My face!?

Yin: Yes your face. Sapphire must have added your bio metrics to the system, before leaving Remnant with me. You must mean something pretty big for my Little brother to do that. 

Ruby: But how could he do that? It would take days for him to get here when we were together back then.

Yin: *Holds out two knives in my hands* With these bad boys. Sapphire and his friends spent a long time trying to invent instant teleportation for people around the world. And these knives have spells engraved on the blades to help him do just that. He couldn’t have done it with out Zack Stigma the prodigy of Theikos doing the calculations for the distance and Tamamo the prodigy of Shrine creating the spells. These things help him to teleport into one of his many hideouts so he could be anywhere around Remnant ready to help anyone that needs him. But the teleportation does have its draw backs, it drains anyone’s stamina by 70% leaving them kinda exhausted after the trip. Here *tosses both knives to them* A present form me!

Weiss: *Catches one and looks at it* They invented instant teleportation!? 

Ruby: *Catches the other one* Can these take us to where Sapphire is?

Yin: No, the spell isn’t strong enough to do that. And if you try to go THAT far it wouldn’t just kill you instantly you would cease to be.

Ruby: Never mind then... Can you? Can you tell us we’re Sapphire is Yin!?

Yin: I had a feeling you would ask me that. You seem like a kid that won’t take no for an answer so ok then. Have a seat! *I sit down and everyone else sets down* Humans and Faunus still think the world is flat right?

Weiss: Of course. And even with airships we still haven’t explored all of Remnant and it’s theorized that Remnant doesn’t have a end. 

Yin: *I made a white hologram of the planet appear before us* It’s not, Remnant is what we call a Super planet. And there’s a barrier surrounding this half of the planet in which we’re on, and *turns the hologram around at there end to a black side* this is we’re Sapphire is at.

Blake: Thats imposible Remnant has another side? How come no one has ever crossed over!?

Yin: They try accidentally but they get sent back from were they came Because of the barrier. The barriers there from preventing well from any more of our *Makes a hologram of the defeated monster I slayed back then* old friends kind from getting in Remnant. 

Weiss: Who made the barrier? The gods? Or the Heirs!?

Yin: The Heirs the gods aren’t powerful enough to make the barrier to hold these things back. But the barriers beginning to crack and “they” are beginning to notice.

Weiss: How Do you know so much!?

Yin: Because I’m the son of one those Heirs, my mother Scahatch.

*Everyone minds are blown including Weiss*

Weiss: YOUR-!? YOUR DIVINE!?!?!?!?!

Ruby: That explains why he’s so powerful! And that even makes him more out of your league sis! 

Yang: I don’t care. So uh you wanna hang out later Yin? Get to know each other?

Yin: Another time Alright?

Yang: *Grins wide and Celebrates in my head*

Ruby: But is Sapphire ok? Tell me please! I have to know if he’s alright! I keep having nightmares of him screaming in pain!

Yin: *Sighs and walks away a bit* My brother... The last time I saw him... *Turns to her* Was on his deathbed...

Ruby: *My eyes open wide with shock and horror! No! He can’t be! He can’t be dying! NO! NO! NO! tears start to form in my eyes*

*On the other side of the planet, a young man with light blue hair has futuristic machines attached to his dying body, his eyes almost empty of life. He came back from a decisive battle to end all the pain and suffering. To end the war that was wage long before Fable was created. No just buy everyone more time, they needed more time to look for the weapon to defeat and kill HIM so we tried to seal HIM away. With his brothers Alucard and Yin he traveled beyond the heavens, above Core the fallen home of the Heirs to challenge HIM. Together they put up a valiant fight against the being who created the Gores. HE devours all good and evils and everything beyond such pitiful things. But they slowly started to lose the battle to end all. So Sapphire with what little strength he had left sealed HIM away for three years, more then enough time to search for the weapon. But HE mortally wounded Sapphire, when HE was being sealed away. And here’s is know on his death bed. A girl with red and blue haired is holding his and next to her is his loyal dog Cavall, laying his head on his loving owners death bed, and around Sapphires death bed, are his close friend, ally’s and ounce sworn enemies. But Sapphire can’t die he must not die, he most see that HIS end comes. He must not die for his sake. And also old but faded memory’s are keeping him alive, memories of his time with a girl with a red hood. He cannot remember her name but he can’t die... For all there sakes, Ruaruas for Inanna’s even for Anamaria’s sake and for HERS to... His red eye begins to faintly very faintly shine bright red, Sapphire WILL NEVER GIVE UP! HOPE SHALL LIVE!*

*Back with team RWBY*

Ruby: He's! He’s gonna make it right!? RIGHT!?

Yin: My little brother never gave up on anything in his life including giving up on himself. He WILL make it. I know it and believe in it. *Pats her shoulder* What about you?

Ruby: *Sits down trying to think about it but I just can’t stop crying and worrying* Sapphire...  
*Yangs brings me in for a hug*

Yin: Believe in him. Believe in what he stood for and that’s hope and compassion. *Crabs a box filled with Sapphires audio journals and places it in front of her* Here, maybe hearing more of his voice might comfort you. 

Ruby: *Rubs my tears and takes it* T-Thanks... Let’s go guys... *Heads back to the container, while Yang Carries the box*

Yang: Thanks Yin. I’ll see you later Alright? 

Yin: *Smiles a little at her* Sure thing take care of her. Yang. 

Yang: *Blushes when he’s says my name then smiles. I walk behind Blake who was heading to the container*

Weiss: Wait, My older sister wanted me to give this to you if I somehow happened to find you. *Hands an envelop from my older sister* She Alrighty got a blessing from your mother. And you should know that Scahatch is impossible to impress. 

Yin: *Takes the letter, I recognize that crest anywhere it’s the Schnee family’s crest* Your a Schnee aren’t you? 

Weiss: *Points At his face* This DOESNT make me and you older brother and younger sister got it! *Turns around and Walks away*

Yin: What you gonna purpose to my Younger brother to? Makes sense.

Weiss: *Turns to him blushing madly* W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT!?!?!?!?!? NO! Of course not! I see why you made t-t-that assumption b-b-b-b-but NO! NO! *Runs away blushing* THATS NOT IT AT ALL!

Yin: Odd girl. *Opens the envelop and reads it*

Winters letter: If your reading this Child of light, then my little sister Weiss has succeeded in which I have kept on failing. I knew that you were alive, I have won your mothers favor to court you and to be wed too you. You of all people should know that winning that perfectionists favor is next to Almost impossible and Many young woman have failed to do so but I am far better then they could ever be. It’s to my knowledge that you are a gentleman who thinks highly of women and respects there honor completely and is a expert in all forms of etiquette which is one of my many reasons as to why I’m interested in you. To many men in this world just do what they please with woman with out thinking about how they feel for such things. The other reasons is to unite our to powerful families and achieve further glory’s together. And When I was child I had dreams of being with a man with platinum hair, and silver pearlescent skin. When I first saw you in the news I just knew it was you in those dreams. I look foreword to finally meeting you in person my dashing prince, Signed by Winter Schnee your future Queen and wife. *At the end of the letter she planted a light blue lipstick kiss, in the envelope is a complete picture of her sitting on a a chair in a balcony, she’s smiling at the camera with her legs cross over as she sits*

Yin: A lovely picture of her and a love letter with her kiss on it. She means business if she managed to impress mother back when she was alive. She’s gorgeous but how about on the inside as well? We shall see as we court each other. *I looked at the back of the letter and sees her scroll number so I typed it on my scroll for later, and wrote on the letter telling her that I will except, and wrote my signature on it* Im a gentlemen but I will show women respect by being less gentle if they need me to be. And like any gentlemen he will let there woman fight there own battles when they don’t need there help. *Puts the letter back in the envelope and seals it up* ANYWAY, back to business! *I called someone* How’s the progress in building my casino resort? 

Chief worker: Going along great Mr?

Yin: Chu Lann. Yin Chu Lann when will it be ready?

Chief worker: Some where around 5 months Mr Chu Lann!

Yin: Excellent! Please keep up the good work. And please call me when you run into trouble.

Chief worker: You got it Sir! Until next time!

Yin: *Hangs up and leaves the building by consuming himself in a pillar of light* (Please take care of your self red. You seem like a good kid)

*Meanwhile back with team RWBY*

Yang: *Caring the box of Sapphires audio journals* You ok sis?

Ruby: Ill... Ill believe in That Sapphire is gonna be alright. I will believe in him... 

Yang: Your getting pretty mature because of him you know? Me and Blake are gonna grab some nice hot coffee you want some? 

Ruby: Sure thing sis.

Weiss: Im going to get tea instead. *Walks off*

Ruby: *Sees Everyone walk off, and I grab a audio journal in the box, it’s labeled to be the last one, I try to press play but it slipped in my hand and lands at the middle of the street* Ah come on... *Goes over and picks it up but doesn’t notice a truck is coming at me*

Truck Drivers: *Slams the breaks*

???: *A girl with orange hair and green clothing try’s to runs towards and save the red head hair girl that’s in danger, but she isn’t fast enough*

Ruby: *Sees the truck but it’s to late but the Blue Rose That Sapphire game is in my hands and starts to shine bright with energy it then makes a orb shield around me, protecting me from the crash and stopping the truck completely, I looked around and noticed that I’m still alive, I looked at the blue rose and it stops shining making the protective energy shield disappear* Sapphire? You saved me didn’t you? Thank you Sapphire... *I picked up the audio journal*

???: Wow That Blue Rose has one unique energy signature! 

Ruby: *Turns my head to the girl who said that*

Penny: Hello I’m Penny! I’m glad your safe citizen! I was worried that I wasn’t gonna make it in time to save but it seems that rose saved you!

Ruby: Well nice to meet you and Thanks for trying Penny.

Penny: *Yells to the driver* Don’t worry citizen Shes alright! *Sees That shes down* What’s the matter Ruby? Despite suffering no injury’s because of the blue Rose you seem depressed?

Ruby: Im just missing my best friend and I’m worried about him...

Penny: You want to talk about it?

Ruby: No... *I smiled* I’m good thanks anyway!

Penny: Well if you insist Ruby! If you need me I’m always battle ready! *Waves goodbye and walks off* 

Ruby: She seemed interesting. *Smiling and Walks back to my chair, I play the audio journal* 

Sapphires audio journal: I just came back from my hang out with Ruby! Man we went to all sorts of places today the beach, the park, and to a museum! Just spending time with her is a blast, I wish it could last forever. It’s weird it feels like it’s my destiny to just be together with her, like I was meant to meet her and she was meant to meet me. I’m gonna miss her when I go back, but I won’t ever forget her. If I do I don’t know What I would do... 10 more days left... Then I’ll face them... I won’t let them touch you or Remnant Ruby... That’s a guarantee. 

Ruby: I miss you to Sapphire more then you would know.... And I have faith that you will survive.

*Meanwhile In a Ware house, Cinder Emerald and Mercury are waiting for there new member to arrive and take them to there new mission*

Mercury: So Salem’s got some one new working with us now. And said new guy is even stronger than her? 

Emerald: I hear you this has bad idea written all over it. Well this guy turn on us when we go on this mission?

Cinder: He won’t, were more or less after the same thing the fall of Beacon. Mistress informed him of how corrupt Remnant has become, and he agreed to aid us as long he’s the one who gets to kill Oz. But right now this mission most take top priority.

Mercury: And What’s the mission exactly Cinder?

Cinder: To investigate a research station that’s trying to see into the other side of the world. 

*The warehouse garage door opens and in comes a guy wearing pitch black futuristic full body Armour and wearing a futuristic pitch black helmet. He walks in surging with malicious energy*

Scars: Im Scars, and you three must be the red meat that she sent me to pick up...


	7. RWBYS: Volume 1 part 7: Door hole to the other side.

*2 days earlier* Mercury: *I’m Drinking a bottle of water and I throw it in the street when I finished it, My skins still tan after the fight with the tall bright and probably hopefully handsome mystery man that attacked us and kicked our asses awhile ago. I walk behind a building and walked up to a tall billboard and start to climb up the later. Under the billboard are metal plates, I got on top of the later, opened the hatch lock and got inside one of my many homes. That’s right my home is the inside of a build board. It’s got the bare essentials a girl could need, a nice worn out bed, a mini fridge powered by electric Dust, a kitchen area to cook my food, a bathroom were a lady does her business, I use water dust to shower. I have a wardrobe we’re I put my cloths and finally a radio and a small tv powered by electric dust. She’s not pretty sure but she’s here when I need her the most, also the top of the bill board has bolted shut metal plates Incase if it rains or snows. I locked the hatch up and lay on my bed, I take off my long coat jacket and I’m now wearing my gray tank top. Took off my hot pants and now I’m just wearing my panties now.* Time for a well deserved rest. *I napped for a couple hours, and I’m now eating a microwave pocket pizza with some BB-que chips, after I finished eating I took out the mystery guys number out of the pocket of my long coat jacket* I’m not actually gonna do it am I? *I land on my bed, I dangle my metal legs back and fourth in the air* Who knows Mercury he probably was kidding about hooking up. Or maybe he’s actually serious? If so he’s probably crazier then me and I like crazy~! *I look at the card with my other hand on my chin thinking about it* Mmm... hmm~? Mmm~! Yeah that settles it I’m calling him. *I got up form my bed grabbed my scroll and typed in his number and called him* Wait I don’t remember ever banging some one before, so this gonna be my first time and it’s with my superiors new enemy. Aw heck with it Cinder said she wouldn’t mine! Better bring a tampon or 2.*The guy finally answers* Hey!

???: Chances are you Must have dial this number randomly for fun if so hang up know, and If your trying to find me you won’t So hang up now...

Mercury: Hey Wait it’s me! Remember one of the three chicks you beat the crap out of in a warehouse and then left me your number.

???: Hahahaha! Holly fuckin shit your actually serious!? I’m not complaining or anything but damn your sure got a few screws loose if we’re actually gonna do it! 

Mercury: So you were half kidding?

???: You Hit the nail on the head! How about we grab some thing to eat first before we partake in each other.

Mercury: You won’t kill me later right?

???: I said the three of you are no threat to me now or ever, so I wont kill you Alright.

Mercury: Good to here you won’t stab a defenseless girl in the back where we eating at anyway?

???: Defenseless? Yeah right. We’re eating at Ben’s Barrels. See you there. *Hangs up*

Mercury: Hmm, better get ready. *Puts on black short hot pants and puts on a unzipped gray jacket showing my tank top* I guess this might work. *Does my make up and then puts my scroll in my jacket pocket, I left my trusty home and I’m now walking in the street, how am I suppose to buy tampons when I’m dead broke? Did not think this through, Luckily I overheard a girl taking about how she’s gonna go out with her guy on a date* Hey you don’t happen to have a couple tampons on you do ya? I’m gonna go out with my guy soon and we’re gonna have some “fun” after. So can you do a sister a solid here?

Random girl: Uh... Sure I geuss? *Gives her a pack*

Mercury: *Take It with a small Grin on my face* You are a life saver! *Then walks off* (What a lucky break, now I’m prepared and safe from getting a baby inside me, not a fan of kids AT ALL!) *I put the pack in a pocket in my jacket, after a while I finally made It to Bens Barrels and I wait for him to get here, I notice a guy with his platinum hair combed back but spiked at the back of his head, he’s wearing a white and black jacket on top of his orange shirt, he’s wearing white and black camo pants, and is wearing black combat boots walk up to me. Gotta admit he is a HOTTY! He’s even got a strong chin too, he’s wearing sunglasses covering his eyes* You must be tall bright and handsome. *I walked up to him and glide my finger across his shirt, I smirked up at him* You never gave me your name~.

Silver (Yin): *Smirks down at her* I see your skins still tanned because of me. Just call me Silver Alright?

Mercury: So “Silver” you don’t just wanna get right to “IT”?

Silver (Yin): I rather we have some nice casual fun, so I can leave you falling for me tomorrow morning.

Mercury: Cheeky, I like it~! We’ll see about that.

Silver (Yin): *Holds the door open for her with a smirk on my face* After you my lady!

Mercury: What a gentlemen. *Walks In and he walks in after me, turns out the restaurant here is a cook it-yourself restaurant, and turns out silver is one hell of a chef no joke! He’s probably a pro for I can tell, and he sure knows how to whisper sweet nothings into a girls ear to! He’s one heck of a guy that’s for sure~!* Master chef and a master flirt is there anything else you can’t do~!?

Silver (Yin): Hmm, no not really. Nah if there’s one thing I can’t do is tolerate perverts harassing a woman. Especially the ones that take it way to far, they are just asking for there hands to get broken. I’m the type of guy that WILL stand up for a woman in need, but not the type of guy who just takes advantage of them right then and their when said woman clearly just wants to go home and get away from the tedium. Feel me?

Mercury: Yeah I feel you. One time this guy stole my panties out of my pants! My freakin panties!

Silver (Yin): What type of scumbag pervert would do that!?!?! I hope you broke his goddamn back for that!

Mercury: And That I did! Made sure that depraved asshole Wouldn’t walk again for his entire life. Oh shit... (I completely forgot that I’m actually crippled. Ah What ever stick and stones.)

Silver (Yin): What’s the matter?

Mercury: Ah nothing I just bit my tongue accidentally while eating this superb club sandwich you made me! Oh it stings!

Silver (Yin): Those legs of yours aren’t actual legs are they? And you almost feel bad for the guy who you crippled even though he completely deserved it.

Mercury: You could tell form our fight back then?

Silver (Yin): Im a Master of masters when it comes down to any form of close quarters combat, I know fake limbs when I feel em or see them. *I tapped my other legs which made a metallic like noise, and I winked at her* 

Mercury: So you lost a limb or 2 huh? I was born with it legs, but I appreciate the sentiment all the same. *I stood up from my seat* Your cooking was excellent. Shall we head to the “main course” babe~?

Silver (Yin): *Stands up* Of course! Shall I get the door for you?

Mercury: I would appreciate it. 

Silver (Yin): *I opened the door for her and we both walked out* I never really banged a chick with out legs before, so this is gonna be a new one for me.

Mercury: Just be gentle with me ok sweety~?

Silver (Yin): Im nothing but a gentleman. 

Mercury: Hey why did you spar Cinder back there? You could have killed her right there and we would be completely helpless to stop you. 

Silver (Yin): It was Out of pity not mercy. I felt sorry for cornering a little cat like her...

Mercury: You where in her mind right? You saw something that surprised you huh? Our plan? Our something that involves some one you know? 

Silver (Yin): Ha, keep guessing all you want I’m not gonna tell you. Secrets are fun because nobody knows about them but you right?

Mercury: Just making conversation. If you know about our plan then why don’t you join us? We really need some one as powerful as you on our side. And maybe, *I move my hand to his hand* We Can actually get to know each other ALOT better?

Silver (Yin): I rather be the guy in the middle for now to many unknowns for now. You falling for me aren’t you~?

Mercury: *Blushes* What!? I’m just saying that’s all. (Agh what the hell is with me!? Am I blushing!? Come on girl get it together!) Like If you want to! Agh screw it you got me. But I’m only falling for you a little!

Silver (Yin): Fine sense of humor, good looking, great taste in cloths, a masterful cook, a excellent flirt, respects woman, not at all a edge lord, great to be around, and most of all-! *Presses my car key chain button, my icey White low rider with yellow livery on the sides and on the top of the car, built in stereo in the interior and in the trunk and lastly yellow zebra stripe theme seats drives up to us* Has a Fine taste in cars I might add. I wouldn’t blame you for falling for me. *Smirks as I lean on my beautiful car*

Mercury: Woah!? A low rider!? Haven’t seen any of those in ages! *I check out the inside, while I check out his hot rod I check out his butt* Hmmm~ 

Silver (Yin): Haha, your totally checking me out aren’t you?

Mercury: Tch, busted. *Pulls out of the drivers seat window and looks at him* You know customizing cars like this cost a shit ton of money. You rich to? 

Silver (Yin): Maybe I am maybe I’m not! Get on in! *Gets In my car* I’ll drive us to the motel.

Mercury: *Gets In the car and I sit right next to him* You know we can do it right here if you want I won’t complain~!

Silver (Yin): And get my seats all dirty? Not a chance just enjoy the ride. *I drive us to the motel and we walk to the second floor of the motel to our room* You ready for this~?

Mercury: Yeah Got tampons and everything. So who’s gonna take the lead?

Silver (Yin): I always let the lady take to the lead. *I opened the door and keep it open for her and I walked in after her, I put my scroll on wardrobe desk and played I-69, I sit on the bed waiting for her to make the move with a small smirk on my face*

Mercury: *Takes off my jacket and I drop it on the floor, but I keep my tank top on, I got on his lap my breast press against his chest, I smirked as our faces are only inches away. Then we began to make out, slowly but affectionately. Then we both lay on the bed, I take of his jacket then his t shirt. He kisses my neck* Mmm~ Man Your good~ 

Silver (Yin): We only just begone, Mercury no how about Mercy for short~? *I lightly bit her ear*

Mercury: Mercy~? Ah~! *His hand moves below my tank top massaging my breast* I like it~!

Silver (Yin): Then Mercy Let’s keep enjoying each other~.

*Tomorrow morning*

Mercury: *Im shaking in my sleep as I sleep next to Yin* No... No... Please... Dad... No! 

Silver (Yin): *Wide awake and I look next to Mercury* Hmm?

Mercury: Dad... Please anything but that... Please...! GET... GET OFF DAD!

Silver (Yin): Hey Mercy! *Trying to wake her up* Wake up!

Mercury: NO... NO! GET OFF ME DAD!

Silver (Yin): It’s just a nightmare! *Slaps her awake* 

Mercury: IT HUR-! *Wakes up, and I see Yin woke me up, I’m sweating and realized what happened* God Damn it... Forget you heard anything alright! *Puts on my hot pants then my tank top, I walked over to the bathroom. I turned on the sink and splashed cold water on my face* Agh! (Fuck you! Fuck you dad!) 

Silver (Yin): *Puts on my camo pants and I walk over to her* You Alright?

Mercury: *Sighs* Guess you won’t forget what happened there? 

Silver (Yin): Horrible memory huh? 

Mercury: My old fart was abusive piece of dog shit to me when I was a kid. The abuse went so far that well he raped me. He raped his legless defenseless daughter. 

Silver (Yin): Hopefully he’s dead.

Mercury: Yep he’s dead. Did him in myself. Corrupt piece of shit had it coming. 

Silver (Yin): So us having sex reminded you of those fucked up times?

Mercury: No! Fuck no! That right there was beautiful alright! You were real gentle with me and I appreciate that more then you know! These night terrors just... come and go ok! Hopefully I can grow out of it.

Silver (Yin): As long as your Alright Mercy.

Mercury: By the way, *I walk out the bathroom and rob the back of my shoulder* That love bite you gave me was NASTY but oddly enough it felt kinda good.

Silver (Yin): *Chuckles a bit* (Shes not a sadomasochist is she?) ! *I looked at the back of her shoulder as she walked out of the bathroom, and I did not expect to see the “Mate mark of the Heirs” on her shoulder.* (Holly shit) *Heirs bite into a mate when they want to have children. And the mate mark is the one to chose if they’re the one or not and it choosed HER! The mate marks give its wearer the powers of the Heir that made it! It also makes them Immune to any and all diseases including the Gores Virus. She gets my speed, my ability to edit, Mess with, and manipulate energy! Including the ability to edit matter! If I actually train her though which I won’t. So she will only get the immunity to all diseases in creation*

Mercury: You not a Fuanes are you Silver? Cause those fangs of yours were razor sharp! 

Silver (Yin): Not a Fuanes one bit. I’m not even sure if I’m part human.

Mercury: Then What are you then? Btw nice tats. *I look at the silver marking all over his chest*

Silver (Yin): Thanks I guess. (There not tattoos, me and Sapphire were born with these) *Puts on the rest of my cloths, and opens the door* You weren’t half bad for it being your first time! Take care of yourself Alright? *I leave*

Mercury: Hmph. *Sitting on the bed with my legs crossed together as I watch him leave* Damn it... I’m falling for him...

*Meanwhile Somewhere else in a room*

Cinder: *Throws a chair to the other side of the room and it breaks apart* AAAAAAGGHHHH! *I slice a metal desk apart with one of my sword* DAMN IT ALL! *I set on a chair panting heavily, I looked around to see that I wrecked my room completely, I did this out of anger, frustration, and self hate.* (Who ever that was he toyed with us completely! He was holding back completely when he fought us all! I noticed right from the start and Emerald and Mercury noticed it to! After all our horribly painful training some one came by and made a mockery of everything we went through! Everything I went through to get here! He may not have taken dust but he could do it when he’s in the mood and we won’t be able to stop him! I noticed that there tears in my eyes I wipe my revealing eye with my hand and look at the tear* I’m crying? I’m crying!? *The tears won’t stop coming out, crying is a sign of defeat! Crying is a sign of WEAKNESS! I’m not WEAK! IM NOT WEAK! I’m strong! I’m ruthless! I’ll do what ever it takes to make Remnant a better and more just place! For his sake... I walked over to my bed and pulled out a traveling bag below it. I unzipped the bag, and I’m now holding a sunflower on my hand, and I think of him... I think of Epsilon... Oh Epsilon forgive me for being so weak... Forgive me... I was an orphan at the Young age 4, my parents died in a accident trying to save me. I was alone left to fend for myself... I was collecting sunflowers until a boy with glowing sky blue hair, blue pearl like skin, and dressed in blue and white walks up to me. I though he was angel by the way he glowed in the sunlight and and for all I know he was. That was Epsilon He was 6 years older then me. He was my first and only best friend and we spent years getting to know each other and became extremely close. But One time a Grimm spotted us collecting sunflowers, I was ready to run with Epsilon until he reassured me that everything will be fine, the Grimm approached us and we stood our ground I would have been scarred if not for Epsilon. The Grimm is now right in front of us, It towers over us children but instead of attacking us it knelt down, and Sapphire rubs its belly not scarred at all! And the Grimm purred, then other Grimm came out but they mean us no harm! The Grimm rubbed there heads gently against Epsilon’s, and he laughed saying “It tickles guys!” Epsilon looked at me with a smile and said “Don’t worry about her she’s a good friend!” A Grimm walked in all fours to me, and Epsilon was at my side, he holds my hand out I pet the Grimm head. And it purred! All kinds of Grimm were gentle with Epsilon! Ursus, Elephas you name it they meant him no harm what’s so ever! The Grimm protected us and gave us fruit to eat. It was amazing the Grimm humanity’s and Faunus kind sworn enemy were this one child’s friends and guardians. I thought Epsilon could end humanities and Faunus kinds war with the Grimm by bringing peace to all three sides. All three could live together peacefully as Sapphire leads them. So I went to the closest town near us and told everyone there is some one that can not only speaks with the Grimm they can also command them completely! I thought new one would listen to random little girl like me so I went back to the forest back to Epsilon. I was a little girl to innocent and pure to know that I just made the greatest mistake in my life. Hours later the forest that me and Epsilon spent 4 years playing together and getting to know each other is now on Fire. I see people carrying pitch forks, bats, knives and axes, they were the ones that set our sanctuary on fire! I ran to look for Sapphire, and I found him. He’s on the ground with cuts and bruises all over him his face was nearly beaten to a pulp I knelt down to him with tears pouring out of my eyes. This was my fault! I lead them to him! Why would they do this to him!? Why would anyone beat a defenseless pure and innocent little boy like Epsilon!? I yelled out to the Grimm “HELP HIM! Please!!! If your out there Grimm please HELP!” Grimm came dashing out of the forest and saw Epsilon and me. They carried us out of the burning forest and onto a hill with the sun shining down on the top. The Grimm drops us off, and looked back at the forest and went back in roaring and howling out to the grave injustice of what the humans did to Epsilon. I pulled Sapphire to the top of the hill. He woke up crying out in pain but he said to me “None of this is your fault. Your my... special friend... Cinder... My bestes... special friend... Cinder... I love... you” I cried out his name as the last of his life left him. And he disappeared in my hands... He died... Epsilon died... because of me! Now I’m alone again... As the years past I was adopted by slave traders... A little girl, they whipped and beat a helpless little girl like me... But I never forgot about Epsilon... I’ll never forget about what happened... And what people like this did to him... But I was rescued... Freed from those horrible people. And I was trained to kill, I became stronger... I vowed that I will fix this world... Make it so that nobody suffers like that ever again... I vowed to Epsilon that I will avenge him. And I met my mistress Salem. She raised me and taught me everything I know... and she recruited me to make this world a better place...* Epsilon if your watching me now... then please know that I will not fail... and that I love you so much...

Salem: *Speaking to her though her mind* Cinder.

Cinder: Mistress! 

Salem: We must postponed your current mission for know. The mission that I will give you must take top priority above all us.

Cinder: Please... I will do all that you command Mistress...

Salem: Good girl... I have asked for the help from some one more powerful then I... He will join our crusade... And he will accompany you on this mission. Rest for tomorrow my favorite and most loyal subordinate. 

Cinder: As you command Mistress Salem...

Salem: Safe travels my dear... *Looks into her mind just Incase, and I noticed that barriers that I have set up have been annihilated, and I notice something in her memories* ! (It can’t be! Is it my)

Cinder: Mistress we ran into a powerful new enemy. He annihilated the mental barriers that you place on my mind. 

Salem: It is of no consequence if he did not derail the plan. I see so he’s one of them, He will keep Remnant safe if those nightmares get through. I have noticed something in your memories we will speak of it Later ounce you return from this mission.

Cinder: Yes Mistress. By your leave Mistress. *She got out of my mind* Mistress Salem sounded surprised? Did she see something of my past that warranted her attention? It’s no use of thinking about it now, I must rest.

*Present day the pitch black armored man is standing in front of us, the thin slits in his armored pulsed red almost like a Grimm's eyes*

Mercury: You some kind of-!?

Scars: Humanoid Grimm!? No. I actually have NOTHING to do with the Grimm at all. My people owed Salem a favor and I’m here to repay it. And not only that I have a personal stake in this matter to if we’re killing and torturing Oz. So I’ll be apart of this crusade form here on out. If you three survived this mission that is.

Cinder: Are you the Head killer? 

Scars: In the flesh. I’ve been somewhat doing your group a favor by killing off some of the headmasters on Remnant. Enough talk *I walk back outside* Get on broad so we can get this over with.

Emerald: Get on board of wha-? *Sees a huge aircraft uncloak it self it’s park in the docks* Woah.

Mercury: *Sees it and whistles* Well that’s something ain’t it girls? *Me and Emerald See Cinder Get on board of this thing* 

Emerald: Does NOTHING phase her!? Look at that thing! It looks like it came right out of the future! And she just walks in it like it’s nothing that mind blowing!

Mercury: We jump on top of buildings Emerald. You should have thrown common sense out of the window a LONG time ago. *Gets On board*

Emerald: *Sighs and gets in this thing*

Ezekiel: *Doing weapon maintenance on my beam sword war axe, Sees a couple of chicks walking behind Scars, I look at my pal* What you building a harem like “Blue” Scars?

Scars: Haha, Yeah right dude maybe another time! There Our new... well it’s way to soon to call them friends for now... how about allies? Yeah the sounds about right.

Ezekiel: Well Alright, I’ll give em a tour around the Red Grand when they come back in one piece.

Scars: I told Cinder that the briefing room is up stairs take the elevator to head on up. Kivaara.

Kivaara speaks through the entire ship: Taking off right now Scars and heading to our new coordinates.

*Mercury and Emerald are talking the elevator up* 

Emerald: So what do you think of this ship Mercury?

Mercury: It’s a little glowy and very futuristic how the hell should I know?

Emerald: Your the Science fiction nerd here!

Mercury: Yeah But it’s not like I built actual space ships with my free time. I am needing out over here though. *The elevator opens up and we see Cinder and a girl exactly her age with green and dark blue hair glaring at each other* 

Mercury and Emerald: *We step out of the elevator* OK.

Ursula: *Glaring At her from the other side of the virtual war table* Something the matter?

Cinder: *Glares Back* Green and dark blue hair and eyes. Blue Witches hat and a spell book. Are you a fan of Ursula Night? The Headmaster of Sequence and the most powerful headmaster in all of Remnant?

Ursula: Do I look like I’m 42? And I’m not a fan of her I AM her.

Cinder: How are you alive!? The new said that you got brutally murdered by Scars Himself! *Sees Scars come out the Elevator*

Scars: *Removes my helmet* Because I sparred her and she faked her death. She cut off her connections with everyone but me completely, she is know on our side now.

Mercury: So Thats how you look like, But how is she so young though!? She barely looks that much older then Cinder! Does she explouit or something? What type of lotion do you use huh? 

Ursula: *Walks over to scars* I discovered and mastered a spell to become partly immortal when I turned 20 and used at that Time. That is how I look so young, as long as we make Oz suffer I will do what you ask only but with Scars permeation. *I kiss his lips and leaned on his shoulder and he smirked* Understood?

Emerald: Gross...

Scars: What it’s legal she’s still stuck being twenty after all! Now shall we get down to business now that stuffs been cleared out? Good. *I activate the war table and a hologram of the research station appears* This top secret research station is conducting experiments to look into “The other side of the world”. 

Cinder: What other side of the world? Are you saying that they discovered Remnant isn’t flat? That there’s a side that no one can get to?

Scars: Yes it’s not flat, I should know me and Ezekiel have been there let’s just insanity and hellish couldn’t begin to describe how awful it is. You think you humans and Faunus have it bad here on Remnant, but on Fragment the other twisted side of the planet it’s an endless infinite nightmare that NEW ONE can wake up from. And all because of *I show a hologram of a twisted horrifying monster more terrifying and vastly more powerful then all the Grimm put together* These things the “Gores”. The Gores are invincible in every way possible, and they also have powerful semblances. But most freighting thing these guys can do is release there virus. The virus is not an airborne virus oh no it’s worse it can travel through space and time, meaning no matter where or when your at you will get infected either way, and become them. There are four stages of the infection. First stage can easily be cured with the tech I got but the host will began to hallucinate about there worst nightmares come true, all motor functions will stop working. 2nd stage is when you can no longer breath and if you have a semblance the virus will turn your own semblance against you and other abilities that you have. The third and fourth stage is when your completely beyond saving. But the Gores Can accelerate the infection process at well at any time. If even 3 of these things get through the barrier, then Remnant is done that is if not for me and also for the guy that the three of you fought. I know him and he just killed one of these things 2 days ago, yep that shock of white energy was him. Now what the researchers are trying to do is make a small peep hole through the barrier which is completely genocidal thing to do! If even a molecule seize hole is made to the barrier, then one of these things WILL notice it and WILL get through! Our job is to infiltrate the research station get all the intel we can gather into these flash drives, kill everyone in the research and blow that place to hell and get back here! If we’re lucky then a Gore didn’t notice the hole in the barrier yet, which leaves us with a easy kill, grab, destroy and Evac mission! But I’m gonna prepare all 4 of you for the worst so I’m gonna give you new weapons that can hurt the Gores, body protections barriers that can shield you from the Gores virus and if we have enough time train with your new weapons. I can more then handle destroying that research station completely. Kivaara?

Kivaara: T-minus 40 minutes tell we reach our destination Scars!

Scar: Excellent, come on weapons room is right here. *We walk into the weapons room* The materials that your weapons are made of can become anything that you think of. Razor sharp Tendrils, a war axe, scythes, bows and arrows, guns, spikes, sickles, ridiculously long ass katanas or swords you think it, it can become. And these aren’t just Gore slayers they are god slayers as well! You can even hurt that guy that kicked your asses 2 days ago with these. *We approach a futuristic machine, inside of it is some kind of liquid metallic like substance* They Can even become Armour as well, but keep in mind these things don’t enhance your bodies in ANY way, so you won’t be a complete match for him. 

Cinder: It’s far better then nothing.

Scars: *I grab a syringe* Blood sample. So the weapon can identify you as it’s one true weilder. And can change forms to your will.

Cinder: *Rolls up my sleeve and he takes the blood sample, and injects it into the machine, he pressed a button, and the liquid metallic like substance comes out, it slowly approaches me*

Scars: Think of a weapon you want it to become.

Cinder: *Thinks of two long blades, and the metallic like liquid splits into 2 pieces, slides into my hands and forms into 2 beautiful, powerful and yet elegant long blades, I hold them up, and then thought about gloves, and they turn into tailored gloves in my hands* Interesting.

Scars: The three of you are up next.

*Minutes later Mercury’s sitting on a glass chair, why looking at her new more powerful and elegant legs*

Mercury’s: Man screw my old legs! Just look how life like these things are! Heck I can make them look like actual legs to! *I though about it, and they turn in to real legs! The skin the fat it all looks and feels so real! It’s like I wasn’t born legless at all! I wonder if Silver might be impressed?*

Emerald: You never been this relax before. Heck we’re probably gonna head to our deaths soon and you look like you don’t have a care in the world.

Mercury: Thats because I’m not gonna die a virgin anymore!

Emerald: You didn’t... Ofcourse you did. The two of you had sex! 

Mercury: Yeah and it was really... beautiful too...

Emerald: Your falling for him aren’t you!? Mercury banging our new enemy is one thing! But actually falling for him is just gonna get in our way!

Mercury: I know Mom! And I thought I was the older one here. Listen When it comes between choosing the group over him I’ll pick the group. I’ll make sure to keep my distance and keep him out of my mind when things go south.

Emerald: Good.

Mercury: Your jealous that I lost mine before you did yours didn’t you! 

Emerald: Your a bitch how could you lose your virginity first when I’m a pretty cool girl to hang around with.

Mercury: It’s because that I’m a sexy curvy bitch that makes me so sexually appitsing! And yeah right your a thief remember? The minute a guy turns away from you is when he loses his wallet. I for one wouldn’t steel some ones hard earned cash! 

Emerald: Im not COMPLETELY obsessed over stealing stuff ok!? I’m a pro thief and that’s it! Curvy yeah right your barely taller then my waist with out those legs of yours!

Ursula: *Laughs uncontrolably* Oh gods! HAHAHAHAHA! No please keep going! HAHAHAHAHA!!!

Emerald and Mercury: *Glares at her* Grrrrrr...

Kivaara: Ah girls we’ll be arriving any second now so get ready to depart. Did you get that Scars!?

Scars: I GOT ALL OF IT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mercury: Stupid highly intelligent Ai!

*Minutes later Grand Red lands near its destination, and the five of them walk out of it, they went ahead to the research station*

Kivaara: Im Back Scars. We got a lucky break! 

Scars: Good news everyone, no Gores have gotten through the barrier or are in the building. None what’s so ever. You all know what to do, retrieve the data, leave no survivors, destroy the station and go on home. Emerald Mercury take the 5 floors. Cinder take the top four floors. Me and Ursula we’ll take the bottom 10. *Me and Ursula head on out*

Cinder: Watch each other’s back. *They nod to me and we head on in, the mission went smoothly, as we killed all personal in the building as swiftly, as elegantly, and as painlessly as possible. And collected all the data worth downloading. No alarms were trip at all like it should go. We left the building, with me Mercury and Emerald waiting for Scars and Ursula. They arrived shortly* Well done you two. If only they all went so smoothly.

Scars: Turns out one of there objective is to possibly look for the saints through the barrier. 

Emerald: The saints are on the other side!?

Scars: Only one of them is on Fragment. The other is over here on Remnant. You can probably guess right now the true identity of the guy you fought before.

Mercury: I banged YIN CHU LANN!? Man. Well he’s definitely a saint towards woman though.

Scars: *I turned to the research station* Now for the cherry on top of the straw berry sundae. *I switch my Zulfigar to it blaster mode and fire a small black hole at the research station. It destroyed the station completely not even the bottom floor was left behind* You have your allegiance now. Let’s head back to talk about our next move. *The black hole vanished*

Mercury: What the hell was that thing?

Scar: Nature weaponized that’s what it was.  
Now let’s go. *But I peaked through the barrier, and 4 immensely powerful Gores staired right back at me. We might need 2 more guys if we have any chance of saving Remnant. Meanwhile somewhere on Remnant. A young man with western dragon horns looks around his surroundings behind him is his army of his fellow Faunus. The boys horns symbolize rebellion, freedom, and independence for his people. His short light green hair glows, and his eyes glow green with energy, he’s wearing white futuristic armour with pulsing green slits, his arms a covered with rough dragon scales.*

???: Remnant? *I look at the number 52 on my arn* Why sent us here? *One of mu soldier walks towards me and salutes*

Soldier: Fafnir sir! We discovered a city nearby shall we send a scout unit?

Fafnir: Ofcourse But Im going with them. It’s been ages Remnant...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character ages:
> 
> Ruby: 15
> 
> Weiss: 17
> 
> Blake: 17
> 
> Yang: 17
> 
> Sapphire: 17
> 
> Juan: 17
> 
> Pyrrha: 17
> 
> Nora: 17
> 
> Rin: 17
> 
> Cocoa: 18
> 
> Fox: 18
> 
> Velvet: 18
> 
> There fourth team (sorry can’t remember his, he’s got that red great sword): 18
> 
> Yin: 20
> 
> Neo: 20
> 
> Roman: 43
> 
> Cinder: 21
> 
> Mercury: 19
> 
> Emerald: 18
> 
> Scars: 19
> 
> Ursula: 21-42
> 
> Oz: 43-10,000
> 
> GoodWitch: 42
> 
> Salem: ???
> 
> Summers: 40
> 
> Primavera Sapphires mother: 40
> 
> Nero Sapphires Father: ???
> 
> Winter: 20
> 
> Qrow: 42
> 
> Tia: 42
> 
> Cain Yins Dad: 42
> 
> Scahatch: ???
> 
> Fafnir: 19
> 
> (At Cinders back story, she said that Epsilon/Sapphire was 6 years older then her when they first met. What I meant to put is that Epsilon/Sapphire we’re 2 years older then her instead my bad. And to spoil you all Epsilon/Sapphire ARE the SAME person. Just wanna clear that out! Also Scars is loosely inspired by a rather odd combination of The venom symbiote, SCP foundation, and Kamen rider. Weird in a fun way huh? And Fafnir is loosely inspired by the Norse dragon Fafnir. Hmm Im probably gonna start out Volume 2 of RWBYS with him.


End file.
